Nano Nano di Sekolah
by Kim DeiLu Chan
Summary: UPDATE..! Payah dalam summary. Warning : OOC, OC, typos, Garing, Gaje, dll. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1 : First Day

Halo semua! Ini fic pertama DeiLu nih..! Maap kalo kata-katanya agak *?* gak nyambung! DeiLu bakalan latihan lagi biar bisa lebih baik!

**Warning **: Di sini, Dei-chan jadi cewek! (DeiLu naksir berat kalo Dei-chan jadi cewek! *nosebleed*)

Dei : "Yah ela...masak jadi cewek,un? Gak asik,un!"

DeiLu : "Udah...masalah ganti –ehem- biar DeiLu aja yang bayar (sok kaya, padahal rumah masih NUMPANG sama ortu). Jadi gak repot-repot lagi ngubah suara kau itu."

Dei : *sigh*

Mohon dukungan, bantuan, kritik, saran, dan pentujuknya ya! ^^v

Maap kalo tata bahasanya lama-kelamaan jadi ngawur…

Okeh! Langsung aja ke ceritanya...HAPPY WEDDING! Eh salah maksudnya HAPPY READING!

**Disclaimer** : Oom Masashi Kisihimoto

Cerita, DeiLu punya!

**oOo**

**(First Day)**

Bangun pagi...sekitar jam 3 pagi, ya dari situ saja aku sudah merapikan semua bagian ruangan yang luasnya hampir sama seperti luas tanahnya White House-nya presiden Amrik gitu. Ya tidaklah...mungkin cuma 1/354-nya aja -?-. Itu juga terdiri dari kamar tidur, dapur, sama kamar mandi. Walaupun cuma segitu aja ruangannya, tapi luasnya beeuhh...edun euy!

Gak kerasa memang kalau kerjaannya bersihin kamar, tapi waktu yang dikhawatirkan. Selesai membersihkan ruangan-ruangan, tak terasa sudah pukul 5 pagi. Apa? Bersihkan ruangan saja menghabiskan waktu 2 jam! Mmhh...wajar, beginilah repotnya jika tinggal di sebuah apartemen.

Setelah itu mandi, dan makan pagi walaupun dengan sepotong roti dengan selai coklat, tapi tak apalah yang penting ada juga pengganjal perut di pagi hari.

Dari apartemen menuju ke sekolah saja membutuhkan waktu 1,5 jam, itu juga agak jauh dari tempatku sekarang menuju Konoha. Nama sekolah itu namanya Konoha Gakuen High School. Aku anak baru di sana. Lebih tepatnya hari pertamaku masuk ke sekolah itu.

oOo

Pukul 7.15 pagi

"Waaa! Jangan jam setengah 8 dulu sih..." ucapku melihat jam tanganku dengan terburu-buru walaupun aku sudah memasuki sekolah.

"10-B... 10-B..." gumamku mencari kelas yang kusebut daritadi.

Tak lama, akhirnya ditemukan juga kelas yang sedari tadi aku cari. Ketika aku memasuki kelas itu, beberapa orang melihatku dengan tidak biasanya. Apakah ada yang aneh denganku? Baju kemeja putih dengan satu kancing dibuka pada bagian atas, dasi biru tua, rompi berwarna cokelat krim, jam tangan berwarna putih, tas selempang putih bergambar bayangan kucing, rok berwarna biru tua seperti dasi, kaos kaki loose putih polos, dan sepatu loafer seperti anak perempuan yang lainnya. Menurutku tidak ada yang aneh dariku, aku sama seperti anak perempuan yang lain.

Di antara yang lainnya, mataku tertuju ke arah satu tempat duduk yang di sebelahnya ada seorang gadis berambut ungu dengan aksesoris mawar di kepalanya.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini, un?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang penuh harap.

"Baik! Silahkan!" jawab gadis itu dengan senyuman yang ramah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa, un? Kenalkan namaku Deidara, un!" ucapku sambil menjulurkan tanganku.

"Namaku Konan. Salam kenal!" ucap gadis yang bernama Konan tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian datang seorang guru kimia dan kami pun belajar.

Hari-hari pun telah berlalu, aku dan Konan mulai akrab. Dan hari ini pelajaran pertama adalah olahraga.

TING TONG

Seseorang datang ke kelas kami, "PAGI SEMUA *tring*!" teriak guru berambut bob hitam itu yang bermaksud untuk menyapa anak-anak di kelas.

"Pagi pak..." jawab mereka (dan juga aku) dengan nada kaget. Tidak biasanya kami semua disapa seperti itu.

"Perkenalkan! Nama guru adalah Maito Guy! Kalian boleh memanggil guru dengan sebutan Guru Guy! Oke semua *tring*!" ucap guru itu sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Baik, Pak!"

"Oh ya, guru di sini mengajar olahraga. Guru ingin membuat peraturan. Hanya satu hukuman yang akan guru berikan!"

Terlihat semua anak-anak (kecuali aku dan Konan) tampak ribut membicarakan itu. Kemudian mereka diam dengan wajah yang merendahakan.

"Kalian pasti akan bisa melakukannya. Ini tidak terlalu berat untuk pelajaran olahraga." Ucap guru itu dengan wajah sinis.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan hukuman yang akan diberikan guru ini mudah." Bisik Konan.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum yang menendakan jawaban 'Ya'.

"Dan hukuman yang akan guru berikan yaitu...keliling lapangan sebanyak 200 kali!" ucap guru itu.

"WTF?" teriak beberapa murid dengan nada kaget. Beberapa wajah yang menandakan merendahkan kini menjadi wajah kaget dan ketakutan.

"Oke! Sekarang ganti baju seragam kalian! Guru hanya memberi waktu 5 menit untuk ganti baju!"

Semua anak-anak kelas pun lari kocar-kacir ke ruang ganti.

"Hey! Cepetan dong ganti bajunya!"

"Oi! Lama amat kali! Dandanan dulu ya?"

Yah mungkin seperti itulah suara yang terdengar di ruang ganti perempuan (pastinya). Aku dan Konan hanya bisa bersabar dengan kelakuan mereka.

Aku dan Konan hanya bisa bersikap santai, walau sebenarnya kami berdua juga diburu oleh waktu.

Di salah satu kamar ganti, seseorang keluar dan kami berdua segera menuju ke kamar itu.

"Kau saja duluan."

"Tidak, kau saja yang duluan, un."

"Tidak apa-apa nih?"

Aku pun mengangguk.

Sekitar 2 menit kemudian Konan keluar. Aku masuk ke kamar ganti yang dimasukinya.

Tak lama kemudian aku keluar, ternyata masih banyak juga anak perempuan yang belum menyalin baju mereka. Akhirnya kami meninggalkan ruangan ganti itu.

Tak lama semuanya pun sudah berada pada lapangan sekolah.

"Baik! Karena semuanya tepat waktu, jadi kita akan mulai pelajarannya!"

"Luas lapangan ini..." terang guru tersebut.

Sekitar 1 jam pelajaran kami hanya berdiri sambil mendengar omongan guru itu.

"Huu...selama ini hanya mendengarkan ocehan itu saja, un? Lebih baik aku tidak usah ikut olahraga saja, un!" ucapku kesal.

TING TONG

"Yak karena sudah istirahat berarti pelajaran kita hari ini dianggap selesai! Selamat istirahat *tring*!" ucap guru itu (dan lagi) mengacungkan jempolnya dengan giginya yang sangat menyilaukan.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, kembali lagi ke ruang ganti.

Kemudian, aku dan Konan ingin pergi ke kantin hanya sekedar me-_refreshing s_aja. Tak tahunya ingin juga makan.

Kami berdua asik dengan pembicaraan tentang diri masing-masing.

Tak lama aku melihat seseorang, bukan seseorang, tapi segerombolan orang yang ketika mereka masuk, wajah anak-anak perempuan langsung terpikat oleh mereka. Hanya terdiri dari 3 orang saja, anak-anak perempuan bisa tepar ditempat karena melihat mereka.

"Siapa mereka, un?" jawabku santai dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Kau tak tahu mereka? Mereka adalah 3 orang terkeren di sekolah ini. Itu menurut anak-anak perempuan yang lain, aku tidak. Menurutku mereka hanya orang biasa yang penampilannya dilebih-lebihkan." Ucap Konan.

"Mmm...menurutku tidak, un. Mereka sepertinya penampilannya biasa-biasa saja, un. Tapi kenapa anak-anak perempuan jadi aneh begitu, un?"

"Itu karena mereka suka banget sama mereka bertiga itu Dei-chaan...mm oh ya, dia populer karena kepintarannya. Katanya sih, nanti kalu ada pemilihan ketua osis, dia yang akan dicalonkan menjadi ketua osis. Hebat ya, padahal baru beberapa hari di sekolah mau dicalonkan! Ada juga salah satu dari anak-anak perempuan di sini ada yang ngaku-ngaku jadi pacar orang itu. Bukan satu lagi, tapi sudah beberapa." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah seseorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang diikat dan mempunyai mata onyx.

"Siapa namanya, un?"

"Itachi."

"O ya yang satu lagi, dan satu-satunya yang ada di sekolah ini. Manusia setengah hiu. Aku salut dengannya karena mempunyai kulit dan matanya yang mirip seperti hiu. Namanya Kisame." Ucap Konan lagi.

"Dasar, un." Ucapku. Sementara Konan asik menunjuk-nunjuk, tidak sadar aku melihat ke arah seseorang bertubuh tinggi (yah kira-kira 180-an lah), berambut merah, bermata coklat, dengan baju kemeja putih dengan satu kancing dibuka pada bagian atas, dasi biru tua, pada bagian lengan ditekuk (mungkin hanya 2 tekukan), kemeja dibiarkan terurai setengah, celana coklat, dan sepatu sneaker berwarna hitam puith.

Orang itu sedang memandang ke arah sekitar untuk mencari tempat duduknya dan 2 temannya. Saat orang itu sedang celingak-celinguk, walaupun terlihat dari wajahnya kalau orang itu mempunyai sifat yang cuek bebek. Tak sadar pandangan kami bertemu.

"Hey...hey Deidara. Oi..." sahut Konan yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, entah aku sedang memikirkan apa. Kemudian aku mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Hei? Kau suka dengan orang itu?" ucapnya.

"E...emm...tidak ko." Ucapku dengan sedikit ke-_blushing_-an di pipiku.

"Orang itu namanya..." ucapannya terputus karena aku segera pergi meninggalkan kantin dengan wajah yang merah semerah buah ceri.

"Benarkan, kau memang suka padanya." Ucap Konan yang masih berada di kantin.

**O**** To Be Continue O**

Yah, itu baru chapter pertamanya…

Nanti bakal ada chapter keduanya ko!

DeiLu nerima flame, tapi gak terlalu pedes-pedes amat…

Di tempat DeiLu aernya lagi kritis *ditimpuk keran*

Okeh…para senpai sekalian…

Maukah…

Senpai sekalian…

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please? ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : First People

Yak! Akhirnya update juga! Setelah lama berputus asaan, akhirnya DeiLu punya semangat yang sangat amat untuk ngapdet ni fic..! Makasi buat semua yang udah bikin DeiLu semangat lagi! :* (readers : hoekk…! XO)

Okeh! Langsung aja ke ceritanya...HAPPY HIKING! Eh, salah maksudnya HAPPY READING! (makin gaje ajj nih kata!)

**Disclaimer** : Oom Masashi Kisihimoto

Cerita, DeiLu punya!

**oOo**

**(First People)**

Pulang dari sekolah, aku segera menghempaskan tubuhku ke arah tempat tidur yang berukuran king size itu.

"Hah...kenapa orang itu tidak bisa hilang dari pikiranku? Biasanya, mudah saja bagiku melupakan laki-laki yang pernah kutemui. Tapi kenapa orang seperti ini lain, un?" tanyaku.

Lamunanku terhenti dan aku mengingat tugas-tugas dan buku-buku pelajaran yang harus kubawa besok.

Aku segera mengumpulkan apa-apa saja yang kuperlukan untuk sekolah besok. Saking lamanya aku mempersiapkan itu semua, tak terasa aku lapar.

Kemudian, aku menuju kulkas yang menyimpan semua makanan-makanan yang ada.

"Hm...hanya ada ramen instan, un? Hah...bosan..." gumamku. Kemudian aku keluar dari apartemen untuk mencari makanan sekalian _mencuci mata_.

Aku melihat satu toko makanan cepat saji di sepanjang jalan yang aku lewati, aku tertarik dengan tempat itu. Kemudian, aku memasuki tempat itu.

"Pelayan~, un!" teriakku.

Satu pelayan sedang berjalan menuju ke arah tempatku duduk.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya orang itu.

"Mmm...aku hanya ingin pesan Tonjiru dan ramen, un." Ucapku.

"Maaf, kami tidak menjual ramen." Ucap pelayan itu dengan halus.

"Mmm...Tonjirunya deh 1 ya, un."

"Baik, pesanan akan datang 5 menit lagi." Ucap pelayan itu pergi meninggalkanku setelah menulis pesanan yang aku pesankan tadi.

Lima menit kemudian, makanan yang aku pesan datang.

"Silakan anda bayar di kasir." Ucap pelayan itu ramah.

Kemudian, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat yang dituju yaitu kasir.

"Berapa semuanya, un?"

"1 Tonjiru..40 ryo." Ucap kasir itu.

Aku mengeluarkan selembaran uang 50 ryo dari saku jaketku.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena sudah membeli makanan cepat saji di toko kami." Ucap kasir itu dengan nada lembut yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Aku hanya memberi senyuman yang berarti 'Sama-sama'.

Aku teringat dengan satu makanan lagi yang belum aku dapatkan. Ramen.

Sekitar sudah 1 jam aku berjalan dan melihat beberapa warung kecil, toko makanan cepat saji, tidak ada satu pun yang menjual ramen. Ketika aku melihat warung kecil yang di depannya bertulisakan 'Di sini menjual ramen', betapa senangnya aku karena sudah menemukan makanan yang aku cari sedari tadi. Disana tidak terlalu ramai oleh pengunjung, tapi waktu aku melihatnya, aku melihat seorang pelanggan di sana.

"Selamat datang, nona." Sapa orang tua yang menjual ramen.

"Silakan duduk!" ucap pelayan perempuan yang membantu orang tua itu bekerja.

"Umm...permisi, un. Aku pesan 1 ramen, un." Ucapku.

Saat aku sedang menunggu untuk ramen, aku melihat ke arah kiriku. Pelanggan itu orang yang pernah kutemui di kantin sekolah. Si cuek bebek! Orang itu sedang keadaan setengah sadar karena terlalu banyak sake yang diminumnya.

Dengan secara tidak sadar aku mengucapkan sesuatu, "Dasar...sudah masuk SMA saja sudah mabuk-mabukan, un." gumamku dengan lantang.

"Maksudmu?" tanya orang itu dengan wajah yang tidak sama sekali menoleh ke arahku.

"Ti...tidak ko..un.." ucapku ketakutan. "Ternyata, dalam keadaan mabuk saja pendengarannya masih tajam juga, un." Batinku. Aku hanya bisa memalingkan pandanganku dengan menadahkan daguku di tangan kiriku.

"Ini pesanannya! Silakan menikmati makanan kami!" ucap pelayan perempuan itu.

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, sesuatu berbunyi pada saku celana jeans orang yang ada di sebelahku (walaupun jaraknya selang 1 kursi).

_One message for you Sasori no Danna_

Yah...nada seperti itu diulang sebanyak 2 kali. Tapi tidak ada respon apa pun dari pemilik benda yang bernama _handphone_ atau disingkat dengan HP itu.

Tak lama aku melihat ke arah orang yang dipanggil dengan nama Sasori no Danna itu. Saat aku melihatnya, orang itu tertidur.

"Hah...dasar merepotkan orang saja, un. Oh ya, Pak aku bayar minumannya dan makananku juga, un! Uangnya aku taruh di atas meja, un! Jika lebih ambil saja kembaliannya, un!" ucapku dengan meninggalkan 3 lembar uang 100 ryo.

"Merepotkan, tapi sekarang aku sudah tahu siapa nama orang yang kusebut dengan julukan 'Si cuek bebek' ini. Tapi, aku lebih senang memanggilnya dengan julukanku sendiri, un." Batinku sambil menaruh tangan kananya di bahu kananku.

Setelah keluar dari warung itu dan melihat sebuah mobil terparkir di depan warung itu, aku yakin mobil ini pasti punya orang ini.

Aku mencoba mencari kunci mobil yang ada pada sakunya.

"Fiuh...untung saja kuncinya menggantung, jadi tidak perlu untuk lebih dalam lagi nyarinya." Batinku.

Walaupun aku baru bisa sedikit demi sedikit, tapi akan kuusahakan sebaik mungkin.

**O To Be Continue O**

Yak, itu baru chapter keduanya…

Nanti bakal ada chapter selanjutnya ko!

DeiLu nerima flame, tapi gak terlalu pedes-pedes amat…

Di tempat DeiLu sumurnya lagi abis aernya *dicemplungin ke sumur *

Okeh…para senpai sekalian…

Maukah…

Senpai sekalian…

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please? ^^


	3. Chapter 3 : Bencikah ?

UPDATE!

Kembali lagi di fic gaje ini! Ini dia chapter ketiganya! Maap kalo kata-katanya gak nyambung (itu bener!)! DeiLu bakalan latihan lagi biar bisa lebih baik!

Oh ya, makasih buat para senpai-senpai yang udah ngereview fic DeiLu!

Okeh! Langsung aja ke ceritanya...HAPPY WRITING! Eh salah maksudnya HAPPY READING! (readers : bodo ah baca kalimat satu ni!)

**Disclaimer** : Oom Masashi Kisihimoto

Cerita, DeiLu punya!

**oOo**

**(Bencikah****?****)**

KRRIINGG...!

"Ummh...iya-iya, un. Aku bangun, un." Ucapku sambil mematikan tombol bel yang ada di bagian belakang jam weker yang ada di samping tempat tidur.

Rasa kantuk yang disebabkan oleh malam itu masih tersisa, lebih tepatnya masih banyak sekali waktu tidur yang kubutuhkan. Sampai di apartemen saja sudah pukul 1 dini hari. Itu karena memang untuk mengantarkan orang itu saja membutuhkan waktu 1 jam untuk sampai ke apartemennya. Setelah dari apartemennya, aku jalan kaki sambil melihat pemandangan jalan yang sudah mulai sepi. Tiba di apartemenku sudah jam 1 itulah. Memang merepotkan saja orang itu. Dan aku hanya mempunyai tidur sebanyak 2 jam untuk itu! Aku benar-benar membutuhkan tidur!

oOo

**Sasori's POV**

Sinar mentari yang menembus kelopak mataku, aku terbangun dan aku sudah berada di suatu tempat yang tak lain adalah kamar apartemenku.

Sejak itu aku sudah cemas, tapi aku juga tidak menghiraukannya.

Aku paksa otakku untuk mengingat kembali apa yang sudah terjadi semalam.

Yang terakhir aku ingat di dalam kedai yang kukunjungi semalam, hanya ada seorang perempuan blonde dengan rambut diikat kebelakang dan beberapa helai rambutnya sedikit menutupi mata kirinya.

Setelah itu aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi, karena aku sudah sangat tidak kuat lagi menahan kadar sake yang sudah kuminum. Entah berapa gelas ataupun botol yang sudah kupesan, aku tidak tahu.

Tapi, aku mempunyai _feeling _kalau perempuan itulah yang mengantarku pulang.

**End ****of ****Saso's POV**

oOo

"Haduuh...permisi! Maaf! Maaf aku tidak sengaja!", begitulah ucapanku hari ini. Aku memang telat hari ini (menurutku), itu karena aku lama sekali membersihkan ruangan apartemenku. Walaupun tidak terlalu berantakan tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan kelopak mataku. Jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul 7.30. aku memang terburu-buru sekali hari itu.

Ketika aku sudah sampai di kelasku, untung saja jam belajar belum di mulai.

Saat aku sudah berada di tempat dudukku, aku segera menjatuhkan kepalaku ke atas meja.

BRUK!

"Dei! Mengagetkanku saja kau ini!" teriak Konan dengan nada kaget.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa kau sakit? Hei! Jawab dong, Dei!" ucap Konan yang asik menepuk pipi kiriku.

"Aku butuh tidur, un..." ucapku berat.

"Emangnya kena...yah beneran dia tidur. Huuh..." keluh Konan.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, aku terbangun dari tidurku.

"Hoaahhm...pagi Konan, un!" Ucapku semangat.

Sontak anak-anak yang lain pun menengok ke arah tempat bangkuku dan Konan.

"Memang ada apa yang terjadi, un?" tanyaku seakan lupa apa yang sudah kulakukan beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Dei, kau tertidur!" bisik Konan.

"Oh...ternyata kau tertidur ya? Maaf, namaku Tsunade. Panggil saja Tsunade-sensei. Dan hukuman karena kau tertidur di jam pelajaranku, kau harus mengerjakan tugas dari halaman 10-100." ucap salah satu orang yang berdiri di depan yang itu adalah guru matematikaku.

"B-b-baik, Tsunade-sensei." Ucapku.

oOo

"Dei! Maukah kau pulang denganku?" tanya Konan.

"Mm...baiklah, un."

Saat menuju gerbang sekolah, lagi-lagi kami berdua melihat 3 orang terkenal.

"Yah...lagi-lagi. Aku bosan melihat reflek para perempuan yang ada di sini. Apa kau ingin ikutan juga?" tanya Konan dengan wajah bosan.

"Tidak. Tapi...hei kenapa kau bisa mengetahui semuanya, un?" tanyaku.

"Hee...aku mempunyai saudara yang bersekolah di sini." Jawab Konan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya .

"Oh...sudahlah ayo, kita pulang, un." Ajakku.

"Hah? Tumben, apa kau tidak ingin melihat orang itu lagi?" ledek Konan.

"Hm? Siapa, un?" tanyaku bingung.

"Orang yang kau pandangi pertama kali di kantin bersama 2 orang temannya atau 3 orang terkeren di sekolah ini. Memang mereka baru beberapa hari di sini. Tapi kau tahukan informasi mudah saja didapatkan langsung lewat internet ataupun media-media lainnya." Ucap Konan panjang lebar.

"Jadi, un?" tanyaku.

"Jadi kau tidak ingin melihat pemuda pewaris tunggal sebuah perusahaan terkenal di negara ini?" ledeknya.

"Ah...tidak usah, un. Mungkin orang itu sudah melupakannya." Ucapku sambil menarik tangan Konan menuju keluar pintu gerbang.

Saat aku menengok ke depan, orang yang kusebut 'Si cuek bebek' itu tepat di depanku.

Aku berhenti. Aku menundukkan wajahku. Aku berpikir dia akan mengatakan terima kasih karena malam itu. Pikiranku salah, dia melewatiku dan menabrak keras bahu kananku.

Setelah orang itu berlalu, aku menatap jengkel ke arah orang itu.

"Apa-apaan orang itu, un?" ucapku.

"Tenang...sabar, Dei." Ucap Konan sambil mengelus bahuku.

oOo

"Ugh! Dasar tidak tahu rasa berterima kasih sedikit pun! Awas saja! Lain kali jika aku bertemu kau lagi! Aku tak akan menolongmu, un!" ucapku tegas menuju ke arah langit-langit kamar.

Aku teringat oleh tugas yang diberikan oleh Tsunade-sensei berikan. Kemudian, aku merogoh isi tasku dan melihat sesuatu. Semacam surat. Ya, itu surat.

"Mm...dari siapa ya?" tanyaku yang sedang membolak-balikkan surat itu.

Terlihat di bagian belakang tertulis 'To : Blonde girl'.

"Blonde girl? Apa yang dimaksud ini aku, un?" tanyaku bingung.

Kemudian, aku membuka isi surat itu. Tulisan itu hanya tertulis

_Blonde girl_

_Hey gadis pirang. Aku tahu__,__ kaulah yang mengantarkanku sampai ke apartemenku. Tapi, maaf seharusnya kau tidak usah menolongku. Aku masih bisa pulang sendiri. Aku bukan anak mami yang __manja. Yang suka m__eminta pertolongan __pada __siapa __pun__.__ Yah, walaupun aku tidak suka meminta-minta sih, t__api sebagai balasan, terima kasih karena sudah mengantarkanku pulang._

_Sasori_

Sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa-apa yang dituliskan di sini. Tapi untuk kali ini masih bisa kuterima permintaan maaf, karena itu juga sebagian persennya adalah kemauanku sendiri. Tapi jika kau melakukan hal seperti itu lagi dan merepotkanku, tak segan-segan aku akan membuatmu menderita. *evil laugh : on*

"Tapi, apa benar jika dia yang membuat semua kata-kata ini? Hah...aku tidak yakin." Ucapku.

Rasanya malas sekali aku melakukan tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh Tsunade-sensei. Tak lama aku tertidur.

**O To Be Continue O**

Yak, itu baru chapter ketiganya…

Maap! Kalo fic-nya GAJE! Apalagi sama isi suratnya. Satu kalimat : MATI IDE..!

Nanti bakal ada chapter selanjutnya ko!

DeiLu nerima flame, tapi gak terlalu pedes-pedes amat…

Di tempat DeiLu PAMnya lagi ngadat *direndem di mesin cuci*

Okeh…para senpai sekalian…

Maukah…

Senpai sekalian…

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please? ^^


	4. Chapter 4 : 1st Dream

Halo senpai semuaa..!

Udah lama gak updet fic ini lagi, DeiLu makin kangen aja sama pai–err… maksudnya sama senpai semua…!

Maap, kalo tata bahasanya semakin aneh + makin gak nyambung. DeiLu bakal belajar lebih giat lagi..!

Okeh! Langsung aja ke ceritanya...HAPPY BOOKING! Eh salah maksudnya HAPPY READING! (readers : bodo ah liat kalimat ini!)

**Disclaimer** : Oom Masashi Kisihimoto

Cerita, DeiLu punya!

**oOo**

**(****1****st**** Dream****)**

Aku melihat siluet putih berada di sekitarku. Aku terus menyusuri jalan itu. Yah, aku tidak menghitung sudah berapa banyak kakiku melangkah. Yang sedaritadi aku lihat hanyalah ruangan hampa, kosong, hitam, dan dihiasi oleh siluet putih yang panjang. Aku melihat dari kejauhan. Titik yang terang, sangat terang, saat itu aku berlari sekencang mungkin sehingga bisa mencapai titik yang sangat terang itu. Semakin jauh aku berlari, mengapa semakin kecil? Apa titik itu semakin jauh? Atau mungkin perasaanku yang tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan tempat yang gelap ini? Kucepatkan lagi lariku sehingga melebihi kecepatan cahaya dan ultrasonik dan berkomat-kamit di dalam hati agar aku ingin cepat keluar dari tempat gelap ini. Aku muak lama-lama di tempat seperti ini. Tak lama titik cahaya terang itu tiba-tiba membesar, membesar, dan membesar! Aku tegaskan lagi keinginanku untuk keluar dari ruang gelap ini. Aku menutup kedua mataku dan berharap apa saja yang sudah kulihat beberapa menit yang lalu ini berubah menjadi warna yang dapat memikat perhatianku.

Terdengar suara ramai yang kudengar di sekelilingku. Aku membuka mataku, "I-ini..." gumamku. Aku melihat beberapa gadis memakai pakian yukata. Dan aku melihat ke arah tanganku. Aku juga memakainya! Padahal seingatku aku memakai pakaian tidur yang kukenakan terakhir kumengingatnya. Motif bunga putih dengan _background _orange melekat ditubuhku. Aku menyusuri jalan yang kulalui. Aku bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki berdiri di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang berguguran. Aku melihatnya dari tempatku berdiri yaitu di sekitar pusat perayaan. Aku memicingkan mataku, dan _feeling_-ku benar.

"Apakah itu dia, un? Apakah orang yang sedang kulihat itu adalah orang yang mengirim surat padaku, un?" batinku. Aku mulai berjalan mendekati orang itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, padahal otakku tidak menyuruh kakiku untuk berjalan. Seperti ada seutas benang atau tali yang sangat tidak akan terlihat oleh mata telanjang.

"Apakah kau Sasori, un?" tanyaku memandang wajah orang yang daritadi kulihat kini sudah berada di depanku.

Orang yang kupanggil dengan nama 'Sasori' itu mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang cuek.

"Kau Si cuek bebek itu kan, un?" gumamku.

"Maaf?" tanyanya yang sedikit terbawa emosi.

"Hmh...hanya bercanda, un." Ucapku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Mmm...oh ya apakah kau tidak merasa bosan berdiri terus di bawah pohon ini, un? Kau bisa saja bersender di pohon ini, un?" tanyaku heran sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tempat yang kumaksud.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Huuh...bertanya sudah panjang lebar, tapi jawabannya hanya 3 kata. Tidak-terima-kasih, un?" batinku.

"Deidara..." ucapnya.

"Un?" jawabku cuek.

"Maukah kau..."

Dia berjalan ke arah tempatku yang tengah asik bersender di pohon.

"Maukah kau..."

Wajahku sekarang mengeluarkan semburat merah ketika wajahnya mendekati wajahku.

"Aku hanya ingin..."

"Kau..."

"Un?"

"…maukah kau mengerjakan tugasmu dari Tsunade-sensei, Deidara?" tanyanya.

oOo

DEG

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar kata-kata yang kudengar barusan.

"Oh, hanya mimpi, un." Ucapku lesu.

"Astaga, un! Aku belum mengerjakan tugas dari Tsunade-sensei sama sekali, un!" teriakku.

Mungkin jam wekerku sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, tapi berkat tidur barusan aku masih bisa mengatasi rasa kantukku ini.

1 jam berlalu.

"Haah...baru 75 halaman yang sudah dikerjakan. Harus 15 halaman lagi, un." Ucapku.

Aku beristirahat sejenak dan memikirkan apa saja yang sudah terjadi 'barusan'.

"Deidara...Deidara, un? Hm..." ucapanku terhenti sejenak.

"Tunggu! Kenapa dia bisa tahu namaku sebelum aku memberi tahu namaku, un?" teriakku.

"Ah iya ya...itu 'kan hanya mimpi. Mungkin bisa saja terjadi seperti itu. Haah...andai saja di dunia nyata dia juga tahu siapa namaku sebelum aku memperkenalkan diri kepadanya, un." Ucapku yang semangat menjadi lesu.

"Eits! Tetap pikirkan tugas dari Tsunade-sensei...tetap pikirkan! Pikirkan itu Deidara, un!" ucapku dengan serius.

Sekitar 2 jam berlalu akhirnya tugas yang diberikan oleh Tsunade-sensei akhirnya selesai juga.

Setelah itu aku merapikan buku-buku dan semua barang-barang yang ada di apartemen.

Sudah pukul 3, aku menuju ke tempat tidurku.

"Tidur dulu, ahn...Wiki-chan tolong bangunkanku jam 5 pagi ya, un." Ucapku sambil mengutak-atik jarum jam weker.

2 jam kemudian.

KRIIINNGG KRRIIINNGGGGG

"Ummh...sabar dulu ya Wiki-chan-ku. Aku masih ngantuk, un." Ucapku sambil menekan tombol yang ada di belakang weker.

1,5 jam kemudian.

Matahari sangat menusuk ke arah kelopak mataku.

"Uhn...jam berapa ini, un?" tanyaku.

6.30

"Astaga, un! Wiki-chan jahat! Wiki-chan tidak mau membangunkanku, un!" ucapku dengan nada kesal.

Seandainya jam wekerku bisa berbicara mungkin dia akan berkata "Dasar pemalas! Padahal kau sudah memintaku untuk membangunkanmu pukul 5 pagi! Dan sekarang kau telat 1,5 jam, Dei!". Mungkin Wiki-chan akan berkata seperti itu.

Aku sangat terburu-buru sambil mendekap buku-buku tugas yang diberikan oleh Tsunade-sensei.

Setiba di sekolah, aku melihat jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul 8.

"Aku pasti benar-benar telat, un!" ucapku yang telah memasuki sekolah dan menuju ke kelasku.

Tanpa melihat jalan dan arah, aku menabrak seseorang dengan sangat-tidak-disengajanya.

BRUKK

"Cuek bebek, un?" batinku. Pandangan kami bertemu, buku-buku yang kudekap itu berhambur kemana-mana.

Aku segera beranjak dari posisi yang tidak seharusnya kulakukan dan dilihat. Aku segera memungut buku-buku yang berhamburan tadi. Dan dia hanya membersihkan bajunya dan meneruskan kembali jalannya.

"Dasar! Sombong sekali orang itu, un!" batinku.

Aku berlari secepat mungkin menuju kelasku. Saat aku memasuki kelas, dugaanku kali ini benar. Semua orang menatapku. Dan satu hal yang kubenci, AKU TIDAK SUKA DITATAP!

"Kau telat. Siapa namamu?" tanya perempuan berambut hitam dan bermata merah.

"D-D-Deidara, u-un." Ucapku terbata-bata.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kurenai. Panggil saja Kurenai-sensei. Aku guru mata pelajaran Fisika. Mungkin pada kesempatan kali ini aku masih bisa memaafkanmu. Kau boleh duduk." Ucap guru itu ramah sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"T-t-terima kasih, un!" ucapku gagp sambil membungkuk. Kemudian aku menuju tempat dudukku.

Terlihat Konan sedang menulis sesuatu. Aku ingin mencoba melihatnya, tetapi dihadang oleh tangannya Konan. Kemudian aku melanjutkan kegiatanku selanjutnya, mendengar dan mencatat materi hari ini.

Tak lama, Konan memberiku secarik kertas.

_Kenapa kau bisa telat? Kau tahu tidak, kalau Kurenai-sensei ini orangnya lumayan galak. Yah walaupun masih galakan Tsunade-sensei sih. Tapi hukumannya tidak sama seperti Tsunade-sensei berikan padamu. __K__au harus menemaninya sampai jam pelajaran sekolah berakhir. Kalau lebih parah lagi, kau harus membersihkan semua toilet._

Kemudian, aku membalasnya. Dan kuberikan kembali ke Konan.

_Itu...aku mimpi um...tentang...ah sudahlah nanti saja aku ceritakan!_

Dia membalasnya. Konan memberikan kertas itu lagi padaku.

_Apakah tentang Sasori?_

Aku membalasnya.

_Ya._

oOo

Saat waktu istirahat...

Aku dan Konan sedang bersantai-santai saja dengan meminum segelas jus jeruk dan Konan segelas jus melon.

"Hey, katanya kau ingin menceritakan tentang mimpimu itu." Ucap Konan.

"Oh..mm...ceritakan tidak ya, un?" ucapku.

"Pliss Dei-chan...sahabatku...ceritakanlah aku tentang mimpimu itu." Ucap Konan dengan puppy eyes-nya.

"Baiklah, un..."

-skip- (kalo mau, tinggal baca lagi aja mimpinya)

"Oh, begitu toh..." ucap Konan dengan wajah seperti sedang mengintrogasi seseorang. Dengan tangan kanannya bertumpu dengan tangan kirinya (pose mikir gituu).

"Yah, begitulah, un." Jawabku.

"Andai dia bisa tahu namaku sebelum aku memperkenalkan diri, un..." ucapku lesu.

"Kau akan...?" tanya Konan.

"Mungkin aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan, un." Jawabku.

**O To Be Continue O**

Yak, itu baru chapter keempatnya…

Maap kalo DeiLu ngupdet ficnya lama!

Dan map kalo makin lama makin gaje and nyasar ceritanya! =.="

Nanti bakal ada chapter selanjutnya ko!

DeiLu nerima flame, tapi gak terlalu pedes-pedes amat…

Aer di rumah DeiLu lagi gak bersih! *direbus readers*

Okeh…para senpai sekalian…

Maukah…

Senpai sekalian…

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please? ^^


	5. Chapter 5 : Konan's POV!

Halo senpai semua..! Jumpa lagi dengan DeiLu in this fic.

Makasih atas semua review-review yang masuk. DeiLu sangat berterima kasih atas semua senpai yang mereview fic ini.

Untuk yang readers? DeiLu berterima kasih juga untuk para readers karena udah nyempetin baca fic ini. Walaupun fic ini dibuat oleh seoang author yang masih newbie. *curhat*

Udah daripada ngeliatin ocehan DeiLu diatas, lebih baik baca aja fic DeiLu satu ini!

HAPPY SLEEPING..! Eh salah maksudnya HAPPY READING..!

**Disclaimer** : Oom Masashi Kisihimoto

Cerita, DeiLu punya!

**oOo**

**(Konan****'s**** POV)**

Hari-hari telah berlalu, aku dengan Deidara sangat akrab layaknya seperti sudah saudara sendiri. Dari pertama aku bertemu dengannya sikapnya polos, pemalu. Sekarang dia menjadi anak yang sangat hiperaktif! Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana kita mempunyai teman yang hiperaktif, ya kan? Tapi dibalik semua itu, dia sangat menyukai seseorang sejak pandangan pertama. Sasori. Ya, dialah orang yang Deidara suka sejak pandangan pertamanya. Selama ini dia selalu menceritakan kisah-kisahnya mulai dari yang sedih sampai yang senang bahkan sampai kepribadiannya juga. Aku tidak kaget ataupun heran, hanya saja jarang sekali sahabat yang mau membicarakan tentang kepribadiannya.

Hari ini, tepatnya bulan Oktober (gak kerasa udah 3 bulan), tidak ada yang spesial hari ini. Aku mempunyai niat untuk mencomblangkan sahabatku dan 'calon sahabatku'. Ya, aku ingin 3 orang terkeren itu menjadi sahabatku. Tapi, untuk mencomblangkan mereka berdua, butuh 2 orang temannya itu. Itachi dan Kisame. Aku tidak bisa merekrut yang lain selain mereka berdua. Hanya mereka berdualah yang akrab dengan Sasori.

"Mah...aku pergi dulu!" ucapku. Kemudian aku keluar rumah dan berjalan menyusuri jalan menuju ke sekolah. Tak seberapa lama dari rumahku menuju ke sekolah, mungkin membutuhkan waktu 30 menit saja. Itu juga melewati jalan alternatif.

Sesampai di sekolah, seperti biasa di mana tempat bangkuku dengan Deidara masih kosong. Walaupun sudah beberapa orang yang sudah datang tapi aku hanya memfokuskan pandanganku saat itu ke arah bangkuku.

"Rasanya kurang seru kalo Deidara belum datang." Batinku. Tak lama dari batinku berbicara, akhirnya orang yang sedang kupikirkan daritadi akhirnya datang juga.

"Kau terlambat 5 menit dariku. Apa yang menghambatmu, Nak?" tanyaku ledek.

"Ahh, Konan, un. Jangan meniru tokoh yang ada di SS please...un." ucap Deidara dengan wajah merengut.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit? Pusing? Apa mau kuantarkan kau ke UKS?" tanyaku khawatir.

Dia hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

-skip-

Waktu pulang pun tiba, seperti biasa aku selalu ditawarkan untuk pulang bersama oleh Deidara.

"Konan, un! Apakah kau ingin pulang bersamaku, un?" tanyanya.

"Umm...maaf Dei-chan, aku lagi ada urusan sebentar dengan anak kelas 10-D. Maaf ya hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu." Jawabku sedikit bohong. Tujuanku sebenarnya untuk berkenalan dengan 3 orang terkeren di sekolah itu. Sesuai dengan niatku, aku beserta 2 orang terkeren di sekolah itu ingin mencomblangkan mereka berdua. Daripada sahabatku menerima tekanan batin, lebih baik aku berusaha untuk bisa mengungkap isi hatinya pada pujaannya itu.

Tak lama, aku melihat 2 orang yang dicap sebagai 'orang terkeren disekolah ini' datang. Dan...dimana ada mereka (ataupun dalam keadaan lengkap), pasti ada perempuan yang mengejar-ngejar mereka dan ada yang tepar. Aku berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hei, aku ada urusan penting dengan kalian berdua. Ini menyangkut sahabatku." Ucapku.

"Mmm...maaf. Siapa namamu?" tanya orang bermata onyx itu.

"A..aku Konan. Apakah kalian ada waktu untuk membicarakan hal ini?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada waktu kecuali bertemu dengan ikan-ikanku." Ucap manusia setengah hiu itu.

TAKK

Manusia itu mendapat berupa jitakan dari temannya. Aku hanya bisa menahan tawa.

"Aduh! Sakit Itachi! Iya ya maaf deh..." keluh manusia itu.

"Baiklah, kapan dan dimana kita bisa?" tanya orang yang bernama Itachi itu.

"Bagaimana nanti malam di sebuah cafe dekat toko bunga yang tak jauh dari sini? Masalah jam berapa nanti aku beritahu." usulku.

"Baiklah...berapa nomormu?" tanya Itachi.

"01402******" ucapku.

oOo

Pukul 8 malam, dikamarku. (Inget ini masih bagian Konan!)

Aku mengambil HP-ku kemudian aku melihat pemberitahuan.

_1 massage received_

Kemudian, aku membukanya. Kutekan tombol open.

_Hey, kita bertemu jam berapa? Itachi_

Aku membalasnya, dengan lincah jari-jariku menekan tombol-tombol di _keypad _dan mengirimnya.

Tak lama, 1 pesan masuk.

_Ok._

Kemudian, sekitar jam 8 malam aku keluar rumah dan menuju cafe langgananku. Saat aku datang belum ada tanda-tanda orang berambut hitam panjang dan diikat, dan juga manusia hiu itu.

Kuambil lagi HP di saku jaketku yang berwarna putih dengan sentuhan mawar biru.

_Hei! Kau dimana?_

_Massage delivered to: Itachi_

Aku duduk dibagian dekat jendela, meja nomor 3, disanalah aku duduk.

HP-ku bergetar, pertanda 1 pesan diterima.

_Aku sedang menuju ke cafe yang kau suruh, apa tanda-tandanya?_

Aku membalasnya.

_Jika kau melihat seorang gadis berjaket putih dengan motif mawar biru dan berambut biru pendek, itulah aku._

Kutekan tombol 'kirim', _Massage delivered to: Itachi_

Sekitar 10 menit, akhirnya orang yang kutunggu datang.

"Maaf, kami agak lama." Ucap Itachi.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau katakan?" tanyanya.

"Yah...mungkin ini terdengar spele. Tapi, sahabatku dia sangat menyukai sahabat kalian." Ucapku.

"So?" tanya Itachi.

"Kita makan!" teriak Kisame yang sedari tadi asik melihat ikannya yang berada dalam toples kecil.

TAKK (2x)

Dan Kisame mendapatkan berupa jitakkan kombo dari Itachi dan aku.

Kisame hanya bisa diam tanpa kata sambil berlinang air mata.

"Ingin pesan apa?" tanya salah satu pelayan yang ada di cafe itu sambil memberikan daftar menu.

"Aku pesan coklat panas saja." Ucapku.

"Coffee." Sambung Itachi.

"Capu...hiksu...Capuccino." isak Kisame.

Kemudian pelayan menyatat apa yang kami pesan. Tak lama, pesanan yang kami tunggu datang.

-skip-

"Ini pesanan anda! Silakan menikmati, un!" ucap pelayan yang mengantar minuman-minuman kami.

"D-D-Dei?" kagetku.

"K-K-Konan, un?" tanya perempuan yang bernama Deidara.

"Sejak kapan kau bekerja di sini?" tanyaku.

"Sejak 1 bulan yang lalu, un." Jawabnya.

"Oh...pantas kau akhir-akhir ini sedikit telat. Ternyata kau mempunyai kerja sampingan ya!" ucapku.

Terdengar suara orang yeng memanggilnya.

"Kapan-kapan lagi ya kita ngobrolnya, un!" ucap perempuan itu.

Suasana kembali seperti semula.

"Jadi...itu yang namanya Deidara? Dia lumayan juga." Ucap Itachi.

"Makanya. Aku ingin minta bantuan kalian untuk mendekatkan sahabatku ini dengan sahabat kalian." Ucapku.

"Apakah kalian ingin membantuku?" tanyaku dengan puppy eyes andalanku.

"Baik, kami akan membantu. Tapi, jangan pernah pasang wajah seperti itu lagi." Jawab Itachi dengan tatapan yang berarti sangat-aneh alias jijik.

"OSH!" ucapku semangat.

_Rekrut teman, CHECK!_

**O To Be Continue O**

Yak, itu baru chapter kelimanya…

Tumben-tumben aja DeiLu pingin ngupdet cepet-cepet!

Dan map kalo makin lama makin gaje and nyasar ceritanya! =.="

Nanti bakal ada chapter selanjutnya ko!

DeiLu nerima flame, tapi gak terlalu pedes-pedes amat…

Aer dirumah lagi tercemar sama nyamuk… *dikerubungin nyamuk*

Okeh…para senpai sekalian…

Maukah…

Senpai sekalian…

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please? ^^


	6. Chapter 6 : Back to My POV!

AHOLLA…! *joget-joget* Lama DeiLu gak ngupdet ini fic! DeiLu abis mengalami ujian paling mematikan! (lebay).

DeiLu berterima kasih banyak untuk senpai-senpai yang mau ngereview fanfic satu ini!

Okeh, langsung baca aja ya senpai!

HAPPY WATCHING, eh salah HAPPY READING!

**Disclaimer** : Oom Masashi Kisihimoto

Cerita, DeiLu punya!

**oOo**

**(Back To My POV****!****)**

"Hoahm...pagi Wiki-chan, un! Pagi semuanya, un!" ucapku. Yah, walau kutahu semua yang ada dikamarku ini adalah benda-benda mati, tapi aku sudah menganggapnya kalau mereka semua hidup. Saat ini aku sudah mempunyai pekerjaan sampingan, yaitu sebagai pelayan cafe yang tak jauh dari sekolahku, jadi aku masih bisa pulang. Walaupun gajinya tidak seberapa, tapi aku sangat menikmati pekerjaan ini. Ok, kembali ke rutinitas di pagi hari. Hal yang diutamakan adalah membersihkan kamar. Setelah itu bershower ria (kira-kira 5 menitlah), setelah itu makan pagi!

Setalah semuanya terasa sudah lengkap (kemarin aku tidak mendapatkan tugas, jadi bawaan tangan plong), aku pergi menuju sekolah. Ketika aku memasuki kelas, aku melihat sudah ada 1 orang yang sudah datang di kelas itu. Yap, dialah Konan.

"Aku tidak akan memarahimu lagi, karena kau sudah mempunyai surat izin untuk datang telat." Sapa Konan yang diawali dengan candaan.

"Kau sangat menghiburku, Konan-chan, un!" ucapku sambil menahan tawa.

"Jika kau ingin tertawa, lepaskanlah! Jangan ditahan-tahan. Lagipula kau jelek jika kau menahan tawamu itu!" ucap Konan sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Maaf ya...un." ucapku sambil mengelus lembut pundaknya.

Tak lama beberapa murid datang, dan lonceng berbunyi pertanda jam plajaran sudah dimulai. Hari ini dan jam pertama pelajaran Biologi dengan guru Shizune-sensei. Memang guru ini sangat membawa suasana sekali. Tapi guru ini sangat tidak menyukai dengan kata 'bosan'. Jadi setiap guru itu mengajar kita harus membawa senyum kita. Itulah motto guru satu ini.

Tak lama bel istirahat berbunyi, pertanda kalu semua anak-anak boleh bergerak sebebas mungkin. Tempat untuk berefreshing ria aku dan Konan adalah KANTIN. Entah kenapa aku dan Konan sangat menikmati sekali suasana kantin itu. Dan seperti biasa lagi, 'orang terkeren di sekolah' pun datang, tapi yang kali ini salah satu dari mereka tidak ada. Tapi, tetap saja orang-orang yang ada di sini (terutama yang perempuan) pasti bergila-gila ria hanya karena mereka.

Tak lama, mereka melihat ke arah tempat duduk kami, dan mereka menghampiri kami, dan mereka duduk dengan kami.

"Hai!" sapa Konan.

"Hai!" jawab Kisame.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil menolehkan wajahku ke segala arah kecuali untuk 2 orang yang sedang berada di depanku kini.

"Oh, ya. Di mana yang 1 lagi?" tanya Konan yang memecah keheningan diantara kami berempat.

"Oh, dia ada di kelas. Katanya dia sedang tidak ingin pergi ke kantin." Jawab Kisame.

"Huu...coba dia datang ke kantin, aku pasti senang sekali, un. Tapi, aku bakalan _nervous _kalo ada dia sekarang, un." Batinku.

"Mmm..apakah kau yang bernama Deidara?" tanya Itachi.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dengan tatapan cuek. Suasana kembali menghening.

TING TONG

Setelah jam istirahat dilanjut lagi oleh pelajaran kesenian, dengan guru Anko-sensei. Hari ini pelajaran tentang melukis. Aku sangat suka dengan pelajaran kesenian, walaupu gurunya lumayan galak. Hari ini melukis bebas, karena Anko-sensei sedang tidak enak badan saja, jadi hanya sedikit Anko-sensei menjelaskan hari ini.

-skip-

Sorenya, seperti biasa aku mengajak Konan, tapi Konan sedang ada urusan lagi dengan anak kelas 10-D. Aku heran sebenarnya ada apa sebenarnya dengan Konan? Sore ini sungguh sepi. Tak ada yang menemaniku pulang. Di tengah perjalanan, aku melihat seseorang sedang duduk di sebuah café, asik berkutat dengan _notebook-_nya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan 'cuek bebek'!

"Uggh! Kenapa harus dia lagi, un!" gumamku. Aku melihat kaleng bekas dan menendangnya sebagai pelampiasan amarahku. Tak melihat ke arah mana aku menendang, kaleng bekas itu mendarat dibahunya.

Matanya hanya melirik ke arah berasalnya kaleng yang datang. Aku hanya bisa bersiul sambil melawan arah pandang orang itu. Melewatinya sambil melihat ke toko-toko yang ada di sebrang jalan. Sekitar 2 menit kemudian, aku sudah berjarak 5 meter dari tempatnya. Aku merogoh isi tasku dan mengambil peruncing kecilku yang dibelakangnya terdapat cermin. Aku melihat ekspresi orang itu, bukannya menatapku tajam, malah biasa-biasa saja. Seolah-olah itu tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi, aku juga merasa aman, mungkin dia tidak tahu siapa yang menendang kaleng itu.

Tiba di apartemen, pekerjaan rutin pun berlanjut. Sekitar pukul 7 malam aku berangkat menuju tempat kerjaku. Seragam yang simple, hanya baju kaos dari café, kemudian untuk _bottom _bebas. Semacam celemek warna putih mengikat di pinggang, sarung tangan putih, dan juga bando _neko ears _berwarna putihtak boleh lupa untuk dipakai (udah keliatan neko waiter belum? XD). Dan yang jelas memakai semua aksesoris itu dipakai kalau sudah tiba di lokasi saja. Setiba di tempat kerja, semua pun dimulai. Dan tidak lupa juga aku punya teman baru (gak penting banget sih!).

"Fiuh…sudah jam setengah Sembilan malam saja masih ramai juga, un?" gumamku sambil melihat jam tanganku.

"Hoi, Dei! Ada pesanan di meja nomor 5!" teriak salah seorang pelayan.

"Iya…ya..aku segera ke tujuan Mae-chan, un!" jawabku.

Aku menghampiri meja nomor 5.

"Ingin pesan apa, un?" tanyaku sambil menyodorkan daftar menu tanpa melihat orang yang ditanya.

"Cappuccino." Jawab orang itu singkat.

"Baiklah, 1 cappucino segera…" ucapku terputus ketika melihat orang yang sedang kuajak bicara itu ternyata Sasori.

Orang itu hanya memandang notebooknya, seperti tidak memerdulikan orang yang sedang diajak bicara.

"Kau akan mengantar pesananku atau kau harus berdiri di situ terus?" tanyanya.

"Ah, umm…maaf! Aku akan mengantarkan pesananmu, un." Ucapku grogi.

Kemudian aku menuju ke dapur untuk mencantumkan pesanan.

"Dei, apa kau kenal orang itu?" Tanya Mae yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingku.

"Yang mana, un?"

"Meja nomor 5?" Tanya Mae.

"Dia satu sekolah denganku. Hanya saja kelakuannya sangat menyebalkan, un!" jawabku.

"Apa? Jadi dia teman satu sekolahmu? Wah..asik ya!" kagum Mae.

"Bukan teman, tapi hanya satu sekolah saja, un!" ucapku dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata-kata akhir.

"Kenapa kau tidak berteman saja dengannya?" Tanya Mae.

"Aku mau sekali menjadi temannya, un!" batinku.

"Umm…pikir-pikir dulu deh.." ucapku.

"Hoi kalian berdua! Pesanan untuk meja nomor 5 dan 7!" ucap salah satu koki yang ada disana.

"Kami segera ke lokasi, un!" ucapku sambil membawa pesanan meja nomor 7, kali ini aku serahkan saja pesanan meja nomor 5 kepada Mae.

"Silakan menikmati hidangan kami, un!" ucapku sambil memberikan _neko smile-ku _kepada pelanggan. Terkadang, aku malu untuk memberikan senyuman itu, tapi ketika aku sedang memberi pesanan kemudian memberikan senyumku itu, aku semakin pede karena banyak yang bilang "Wah imutnya.." atau "Lucu sekali.." (XD).

Dari tempatku berdiri (tau kan masih di mana?), aku melihat reaksi Mae saat mengantarkan pesanan ke meja nomor 5. Tak lama dia kembali menuju dapur.

Aku dating menghampiri Mae yang sedang mengelus dadanya sambil membuang nafas panjang-panjang.

"Bagaimana, un?" tanyaku.

Mae hanya bias ber-_blushing _ria.

"Hh…jangan dibawa terlalu serius. Bisa-bisa kau tidak focus pada pekerjaanmu nanti, un." Ucapku sambil memukul pelan pundak Mae. Tapi, entah kenapa seperti ada yang ganjil sikap Mae sekarang. Sepertinya dia menyukai Sasori.

Sekitar pukul 11 malam café sudah sepi, kini saatnya untuk membereskan semuanya. Membersihkan café saja membutuhkan waktu setengah jam. Belum lagi ditambah pulang ke apartemen.

Setiba di apartemen, aku merebahkan semua kepenatan yang ada. Menunggu sang mentari terbit, kumanfaatkan waktu yang ada dengan TIDUR.

**oOo**

**O To Be Continue O**

Yak, itu baru chapter keenamnya…

Maap kalo DeiLu ngupdet ficnya lama!

Dan map kalo makin lama makin gaje and nyasar ceritanya! =.="

Nanti bakal ada chapter selanjutnya ko!

DeiLu nerima flame, tapi gak terlalu pedes-pedes amat…

DeiLu lagi gak napsu minum.. *ditenggelemin*

Okeh…para senpai sekalian…

Maukah…

Senpai sekalian…

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please? ^^


	7. Chapter 7 : Me and Mae

Haloo…! *nebar beling* Akhirnya DeiLu comeback lagi dengan penname yang berbeda (ganti) dari hiatus panjang dan secara diam-diam menjadi seorang reader ke satu-satunya ff yang nangkring di akun DeiLu iniii..! DeiLu kangen banget sama fandom ini.. Soalnya jadwal DeiLu yang padet (?) di kelas 9 ini.. #curcol bentar

Yosh, daripada denger sekalian ngebaca ocehan geje DeiLu mendingan baca aja langsung yaa!

**Disclaimer** : Oom Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita, DeiLu punya!

**oOo**

**(Me and Mae)**

**Warning : **Spesial! Untuk di sini Cuma ceritain antara Deidei sama Mae. Gak ada sama sekali kehidupan sekolahnya (huwee…DeiLu melanggar judul yang DeiLu buat! DX).

Masih di bulan Oktober, tinggal 2 minggu lagi di sekolahku mengadakan festival, parade, dan berbagai macam lomba yang akan dilaksanakan di sekolahku dengan tema Halloween. Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan Halloween. Aku hanya menyukai busana alias kostum yang ada pada Halloween. Dan malam ini (sekitar jam 7) aku bekerja, dan kelihatannya ada yang tidak beres denganku.

"Malam Mae, un!" sapaku.

"Malam, Dei!"

Walaupun hanya dengan sapaan tapi aku sangat senang karena dia masih menganggapku teman.

Sekitar pukul setangah 9 malam, yah sepertinya dia sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap di sini. Dan tentu saja dia adalah 'Si cuek bebek' a.k.a Sasori.

"Mae, aku saja yang ke sana, un." Perintahku.

"Ah…um baiklah." Ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit berbeda.

Setelah menulis dan mengantar pesanan menuju meja si cuek, wajah Mae terlihat lebih merona. Dan feelingku berkata kalau Mae menyukainya.

"Hey, apakah kau menyukainya, un?" tanyaku.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kalau menurutku sih, kau suka dengannya, un."

"Kalau kau bagaimana?" Tanya Mae.

"Aku, um…aku tidak menyukainya, un." Ucapku sedikit grogi (baca : bohong).

Kemudian, si cuek kembali memesan sesuatu.

"Dei, kau saja yang mengantarkan pesanannya." Perintah Mae.

"Kau sajalah, un."

"Hey, jika aku melakukannya lebih dari sekali, aku bisa mati konyol tahu!" kata Mae.

"Hh…baiklah Mae…jika itu maumu, un." Ucapku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ini, secangkir cappucinno hangat sesuai pesanan anda, un. Selamat meinkmati hidangan kami, un!" ucapku dengan _neko smile_-ku yang jitu. XD

Tak lama aku kembali ke dapur, dan mengintipnya. Dan memang tidak ada reflek sekali pun setiap siapa saja yang mengantarkan makanannya. Tapi…tunggu! Sepertinya ada yang berbeda darinya! Ku sipitkan mataku untuk melhatnya lebih jelas, dan ah..! Benar sekali, dia tersenyum. Aku tidak tahu dia tersenyum karena apa, tapi baru kali ini aku melihat senyuman manis seperti itu. Dan entah kenapa seperti ada yang mengendalikanku, aku juga tersenyum. Seakan-akan aku membalas senyuman itu. Setelah lama memandang si cuek, aku melihat dari pantulan kaca pintu dapur dan Mae melihatku.

"M-Mae, un?" tanyaku grogi.

"D-Dei? Kenapa…kenapa kau harus berbohong kepadaku?" Tanya Mae penuh kecewa.

"A-a-ak-aku…" ucapku terpotong.

"Kau menyukai dia kan, Dei? Dari dulu kau memang menyukai dia kan sebelum aku menanyaimu waktu itu? Ya kan? Tapi…kenapa kau tidak bilang sejujurnya saja dari dulu. Kenapa kau harus berbohong pada temanmu sendiri?" Tanya Mae bertubi-tubi.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sekarang.

"Aku sangat kecewa padamu, Dei. Lebih baik dari dulu kita tidak usah saling kenal saja kalau hasilnya seperti ini." Ucapnya dengan isak tangis dan kemudian pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

"Uh…apa yang sudah kulakukan!" batinku.

Aku menjalani sisa-sisa waktu kerjaku sambil melamun sampai-sampai aku benar-benar tidak konsentrasi. Sampai jam 10 malam –terkadang café ini tidak menentu kapan jam tutupnya-, aku pulang dan mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

Beberapa hari kemudian (sekitar 3 hari), sejak kejadian itu si cuek itu tidak pernah datang lagi ke café ini. Entah karena apa. Dan juga terjadi pada Mae, dia selalu menjauhiku. Tapi, pada saat kami berpapasan di café (sambil mengantar pesanan), aku menyapanya. Dia membalasnya dengan senyuman (walaupun tidak begitu ikhlas), tapi aku merasa senang karena dia masih menganggapku sebagai 'teman'nya.

Malam ini, si cuek itu datang ke café ini lagi. "Sebenarnya dia itu pelanggan tetap atau bukan sih, un?" batinku bingung.

Sama seperti biasanya, berkutat dengan notebooknya. Yah, memang di café ini berarea hot spot. Jadi maklum, banyak sekali orang-orang (lebih tepatnya para remaja) yang membawa notebooknya. Hah…tapi sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan!

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, -blablablablablablabla-

"Apa yang ingin anda pesan, un?"

Dia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, "A…"

"Cappuccino, un?" tebakku.

"Ah…whatever." Balasnya singkat.

Tak lama, aku mengantarkan pesanannya, dan mengucapkan semboyan dari café ini. Yah, walaupun ini sedikit paksaan (kau tahu kan kenapa?).

Sekitar jam 10 malam dan café juga mulai tutup, pelanggan 'tetap' ini belum juga pulang. Dan kebetulan sekali malam ini yang mencegatku untuk tidak pulang adalah kumpulan zat-zat cair dari awan, bersifat basah, dan tidak ada orang yang mau menginjakkan kakinya untuk keluar dari tempat berlindungnya. Yap, itulah hujan.

"Un…kenapa harus hujan?" gumamku. Tanpa basa basi lagi, aku harus merelakan celemekku basah karena aku menggunakan celemekku sebagai pelindung.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa hujan sudah berhenti tapi saat aku melihat ke depan hujan masih terus turun. Seseorang berperawakan tegap, bertampang cuek, yah mungkin aku tidak tahu dia berniat untuk melindungiku dengan jaketnya atau hanya sekedar lewat dan berhenti tepat disampingku.

"Aku antar kau pulang." Ucapnya singkat.

Sontak, aku kaget, bingung, tapi aku juga cukup senang. Seperti ada background bunga yang mengelillingiku. Tapi aku juga bingung, terkadang dia cuek terkadang dia juga bersifat seperti sekarang ini.

"Sejak kapan dia se-SKSD seperti ini, un?" batinku.

oOo

**Mae's POV**

Akhir-akhir ini hubunganku dengan Dei –inget! Bukan yuri!- agak merenggang. Hanya karena menyukai orang yang sama. Tapi kenapa dia harus berbohong? Ah iya, terakhir aku melihat dia pulang dengan seseorang! Yang tidak lain adalah Sasori. Aku memang menyukainya pada pandangan pertama. Tapi semua itu sirna sudah ketika aku mengetahui kalau temanku sendiri juga menyukainya. Semakin cemburu saja aku! Apalagi saat mereka sedang pulang pada malam itu! Makin menambah saja rasa jengkelku! Tapi aku merasa ada yang lain dari diriku yang harus tidak dimiliki olehku. Yaitu menghilangkan rasa sukaku dan merelakannya untuk sahabatku, Dei-chan.

Malam ini, aku menuju ke café dengan segala rasa jengkel dan gembira. Hari ini di rumahku sedang ada kapal pecah. Kalo gembiranya, aku ingin ngejailin Dei. Saat aku sudah sampai café, aku melihat Dei yang biasanya sangat hiper, menjadi seorang silencer seperti ini!

-skip time-

Saat aku bergegas pulang, Dei menghampiriku dengan wajahnya yang penuh dengan pengharapan. Aku segera memasang wajah cuek jituku.

"Mae, un. Kau masih marah padaku?" tanyanya. Aku tetap cuek dan sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Mae…pliss aku akan menghindar jika aku bertemu dengannya, un. Pliss Mae…kau mau kan memaafkanku?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya bisa memasang wajah kau-ini-bicara-apa-sih? padanya. Tapi sesungguhnya, aku ingin tertawa karena sikapku sukses membuat Dei-chan memohon-mohon padaku.

Kemudian, aku pulang. Dan di sana aku curhat dengan Konan. Aku dikenalinya saat aku dan Dei sedang mengantarkan makanan mereka di café.

**O To Be Continue O**

Yak, itu baru chapter ketujuhnya…sekarang waktunya untuk bales review dari chapter awal!

**Chap. 2**

**Beyond the uchiha : **terima kasih senpai, chap. Bakalan updet cepet kok!

**Yamamura Kuru : **terima kasih senpai!

**Ms Shalala Bum Bum : **terima kasih senpai! DeiLu bakalan bikin ff ini LONG CHAP kok!

**Luce Stellare of Hyuzura : **terima kasih banyak senpai, DeiLu anggep itu sebagai kritikan. ^^

**Chap. 3**

**Yamamura Kuru : **wahh, DeiLu titip salam ke sahabat Kuru-senpai yaa karena udah baca ff DeiLu.. ^^

**Luce Stellare of Hyuzura : **iya, maaf senpai DeiLu hampir keabisan ide.. :'(

**Ms Shalala Bum Bum : **terima kasih banyak senpai yang rela-relain ngelakuin hal kayak gitu untuk baca ff DeiLu! Terima kasih! ^^

**Chap. 4**

**CCloveRuki :** sabar Ruki-senpai, tunggu aja tanggal maennya SasoDei ini… ^^

**Yamamura Kuru : **wah senpai, aku juga seperti itu… terakhir post-nya tanggal berapa..updetnya tanggal berapa… sabar Kuru-senpai tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya aja mereka ini. ^^

**Ms Shalala Bum Bum : **biar ada rasa gregettnya senpai! *evil smirk*

**Chap. 5**

**Ms Shalala Bum Bum : **terima kasih senpai. ^^

**Yamamura Kuru : **wah senpai jangan keasikkan senyum, nanti lappie-nya jatoh loh.. - abaikan.

**Pisau Berdarah : **oke senpai! ^^

**Chap. 6**

**Neko to Usagi : **gomenne neko-senpai. DeiLu Cuma nyelipin satu OC doing kok! ^^ arigatou reviewnya..!

**Ms Shalala Bum Bum : **terima kasih senpai! ^^ sinih, peluk DeiLu aja! *digetok pake laptop*

**Nara Naiko : **arigatou Nara-san! ^^

**Yamamura Kuru : **gak papa Kuru-senpai, lebih baik terlambat daripada gak pernah. ^^ terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya! ^^

Maap kalo DeiLu ngupdet ficnya lama!

Btw, readers nyadar gak kalo selama ini DeiLu salah nulis nama! *jedotin + gesekin kepala ke tembok* Harusnya Kishimoto tapi DeiLu nulisnya Kisihimoto! *dicekek sama Oom Masashi*

Dan map kalo makin lama makin gaje and nyasar ceritanya! DeiLu hamper mati ide bikinnya! =.="

Nanti bakal ada chapter selanjutnya ko!

DeiLu nerima flame, tapi gak terlalu pedes-pedes amat…

Di tempat DeiLu aer bersih lagi krisis! *ceburin ke sumur*

Okeh…para senpai sekalian…

Maukah…

Senpai sekalian…

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please? ^^


	8. Chapter 8 : Weekend with Him

Haloooo..! *tebar confetti* DeiLu kembali lagi untuk meng-update ff iniii..! Maaf kalo ceritanya semakin ke sini makin gak jelas. Dan kali ini update 2 chap langsung! Nah loh, biar readers puas ngebacanya. Siip, langsung dibaca! ^^

**Disclaimer** : Oom Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita, DeiLu punya!

**oOo**

**(Weekend with Him)**

Hari Sabtu disekolahku –udah balik ke Dei POV- memang sebentar waktu sekolahnya, bahkan menurutku aku hanya pergi main ke sekolah! Bayangkan, disekolah itu hanya 3 jam! Tapi yah, tak apa-apalah yang jelas aku bisa bersantai ria di apartemenku. Mungkin, hanya sekedar ekskul atau semacamnya lah! Setiap hari Sabtu ini aku ingin sekali cepat-cepat pulang.

"Dei, kau mau tidak kita jalan-jalan setelah ini?" Tanya Konan sambil memakan sandwichnya.

"Um…ok, un! Tapi abis ini aku pulang dulu ya un?" jawabku.

"Okeh! Uhuk…uhuk!" teriaknya sampai-sampai sandwich yang dimulutnya tersedak.

"Hmph….pelan-pelan, Konan-chan, un." Ucapku sambil tertawa kecil. Beberapa saat suasana menjadi hening.

"Jadi, kau tunggu dimana?" tanyaku memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku tunggu di café." Jawab Konan mantap sambil menggantungkan tasnya di bahu kirinya.

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu! See ya!" ucapnya lagi dan keluar dari kelas.

oOo

Kulihat Wiki-chanku yang ada di atas meja kecil disamping tempat tidurku, 11.30, sebenarnya ini terlalu siang menurutku untuk pergi keluar apartemen. Tapi, demi temanku tak apalah. Aku segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi menuju café.

Ketika aku sudah sampai menuju café, aku pikir dia datang hanya sendiri. Tapi dugaanku salah! Dia mengajak 3 orang yang begitu terkenalnya di sekolah. Bukannya aku tidak terima dengan itu semua, tapi aku mempunyai janji dengan Mae! Mungkin selama berjalan-jalan aku hanya bisa diam, dan MENJAUH darinya!

"Dei, daritadi kok kau diam saja?" Tanya Konan yang sedang asik meminum sodanya.

Aku hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan Konan dengan gelengan kepalaku saja. Mungkin itu terasa sakit di hati.

"Jadi kenapa kau? Apa ada masalah? Apa aku salah jika aku membawa mereka?" tanyanya penasaran sambil menunjuk Itachi, Kisame, dan Sasori.

Sekali lagi, aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan panjang lebarnya Konan dengan sekali gelenganku lagi. Di saat itu juga, Konan menggenggam erat minuman sodanya yang sudah kosong.

PLAK!

"Auw! Sakit Konan-chan, un!" reflekku tiba-tiba.

"Jadi kau kenapa diam terus daritadi? Hah?" tanyanya tegas. Mereka bertiga yang berada di tempat duduk seberang hanya bisa mematung.

Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku. Kuggenggam erat celanaku, sudah hampir pecah bendungan air mata di pelupuk mataku. Kemudian, aku berlari dari mereka. Pergi menjauh. Dan pulang menuju apartemenku, dan mengeluarkan semua rasa kesal yang ingin kulontarkan sejak awal sebelum pergi.

Esoknya, aku terbangun agak siangan, soalnya aku semalaman begadang menonton film favoritku.

KRINGG…! KRINGG…! KRINGG…!

Terdengar dering telepon dari arah ruang TV.

"Halo, un?" tanyaku berat karena masih terbawa oleh kantuk.

"_Temui aku di café pukul 11 nanti! Jika kau telat kau akan menanggung akibatnya."_

Seketika aku terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Tu..tunggu…" ucapanku belum selesai dan orang itu sudah mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Bagaimana ini, un? Apa tidak bisa jam 12 saja?" gumamku. Kemudian, aku melihat Wiki-chan. 10.00, segera aku langsung untuk membersihkan apartememenku saking terburu-burunya, dan urusan kebersihanku.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

11.00, aku melihat ke arah jam tanganku sambil berlari. Entah berapa orang yang sudah kutabraki, tapi aku masih terfokuskan oleh kata-kata orang yang menelponku tadi. Aku masih mengingat suaranya kalau orang yang menelponku itu laki-laki. Tidak mungkinkan kalau perempuan bersuara seperti itu? Yang benar saja?

Ketika aku sudah sampai ke café, aku melihat seseorang dan lagi-lagi orang itu bertubuh tegap, berambut pendek merah maroon, memakai kaus oblong putih, bercelana levis hitam, dan memakai sneakers hitam dengan sentuhan garis merah.

"Cu-cuek, un?" gumamku.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku sudah menunggumu di sini hampir setengah jam, kau tahu itu!" ucapnya yang super duper cuek itu yang membuatku ingin menutup mulutnya itu dengan lak ban.

"Iya, iya, un. Gomen…" jawabku kesal.

"Ikut aku." Katanya singkat sambil menggenggam erat pergelangan tanganku.

"Ke-kemana, un?" tanyaku bingung.

Orang itu tidak menjawab, dan aku hanya bisa mengumpat semua kata-kata kasar yang ingin kulontarkan dihadapannya langsung. Kemudian, dia membukakan pintu mobilnya.

"Untukku, un?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau, lewat sana." Ucapnya singkat sambil menunjuk ke arah seberang. Aku sempat berpikir juga, yang benar saja aku yang menyetir mobilnya? Aghh! Bodohnya kau Deidara!

"GRRHH…!" geramku. Kemudian, aku berjalan menuju instruksinya. Tapi, ada yang aneh dengan diriku. Kenapa aku harus menuruti semua ocehan orang ini? Kenapa aku tidak mengeluarkan saja unek-unek kotorku padanya? Tidak adil!

Aku masih berdiri di depan pintu mobil bagian kiri, sebenarnya aku ingin lari, tapi ada keinginan lain yang ingin aku teruskan. Jalan berdua dan berkencan dengannya.

oOo

Selama perjalanan aku hanya diam, diam, dan diam. Tak ada satu huruf pun yang kukeluarkan. Tiba di suatu tempat, kalau dilihat sekitar begitu banyak sekali makanan yang menggoda selera setiap orang yang melewatinya. Di mana lagi kalau bukan di area food court yang terletak di salah satu mall.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanyanya yang memecahkan keheningan antara aku dan dia yang berlangsung selama hampir satu setengah jam.

Aku hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisku.

"Sudahlah, jangan kau tutupi terus. Aku bisa merasakannya dari tanganmu yang terus berkacak pinggang." Jawabnya sambil mencari meja dan kursi yang kosong.

"Heh? Apa dia ini punya kekuatan magis yah? Bisa baca pikiran orang, un? Ah, logika Dei…logika!" batinku.

Tak lama, dia sudah mendapatkan tempat, meja nomor 5, itu adalah angka kesukaanku dan tanggal ulang tahunku. Dan tepatnya lagi, tempat ini bertepatan dengan pagar pembatas.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?" tanyanya datar sambil melihat menu yang di sediakan. Kemudian aku mengambil daftar menu yang berada tepat di depanku.

"Um…cupcake aja deh 1, un." Jawabku.

"Baiklah…1 cupcake. Anda ingin pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"Chocolate cake ukuran mini satu." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah, pesanan anda akan kami sajikan secepatnya." Kata pelayan itu sambil meninggalkan kami.

Tak lama, makanan yang kami pesan pun datang.

"Itadikimasu, un!" ucapku. Kemudian aku memakan cupcake itu sambil melihat kearah seberang mall tersebut.

Sasori yang dari tadi sedang memakan makanannya, tiba-tiba kegiatannya berhenti.

"Hm? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, un?" tanyaku setelah sadar kalu dia menatapku.

Dia beranjak dari kursinya, dia memajukan wajahnya ke arahku.

5 senti…

4 senti…

3 senti lagi wajahnya mendekati wajahku…

2 senti, dan di saat itu juga aku memejamkan mataku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Ada krim.." Gumamnya sambil mengelap krim cupcake yang ada di sudut bibir kananku dengan ibu jarinya. Sebelumnya, dia sempat membingkai wajahku dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik itu, seketika wajahku memerah total.

"Uh?" sontakku kaget dari lamunan gilaku.

"…terima kasih, un." Gumamku.

"Tak masalah." Ucapnya dan kembali lagi pada posisi duduknya semula.

"Kenapa aku bisa sesalting ini, un?" batinku.

Kemudian, aku menaruh cupcake-ku yang tinggal setengah di piring.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku kenyang, un." Jawabku cuek.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan di supermarket ini?" Tanyanya sambil menarik tanganku setelah membayar makanan yang kami pesan menuju ke dalam supermarket.

"U-un!" jawabku antara kaget dan juga senang.

oOo

Pagi telah berganti menjadi siang, siang berganti menjadi sore, dan sore pun berganti menjadi malam. Dan di malam ini aku masih dengannya. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku untuk masih bersamanya.

Saat ini, aku berada di sebuah café yah…yang bisa dibilang lumayan sepi sih. Tapi, makanan dan minumannya lumayan enak kok! Tapi, malam ini aku hanya ingin memesan minuman saja. Aku dan dia lagi-lagi terdiam. Sangat bosan, kami berdua hanya bisa melihat kendaraan yang melewati café ini.

"Um…apa kau sudah tahu tentang perlombaan di sekolah?" tanyanya yang memecah keheningan diantara aku dan dia.

"Ya, un. Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Apa kau mengikuti salah satu lombanya?" tanyanya.

"Aku belum tahu, un." jawabku.

"Oh."

"Apa kau juga ikut lombanya, un?" kali ini aku yang bertanya.

"Tidak. Menurutku perlombaannya tidak ada yang menarik." Jawabnya.

"Sombong sekali orang ini, un." Batinku.

"Oh, ya. Tentang kejadian yang kemarin, kenapa kau lari?" tanyanya.

"Uh?" tanyaku bingung. Bukan bingung karena aku lupa, bingung karena aku harus jawab apa!

"Iya, selama kita berlima jalan-jalan kau dari pertama berangkat pergi itu kau diam terus." Ucapnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, un." Jawabku singkat dan menurutku itu pembalasan yang setimpal untuknya.

"Sembilan tepat. Kuantar kau pulang." Ajaknya.

Aku pun hanya bisa menuruti perkataannya. Dan baru pertama kalinya ini aku bisa sedekat ini dengannya. Astaga…kenapa aku se-deg-degan gini?

Setelah memberi petunjuk-petunjuk ke apartemenku, akhirnya aku hanya ingin dia mengantarku sampai di depan bangunan saja. Setelah itu dia pun pergi.

"_Usaha kita ternyata hampir berhasil."_

**O To Be Continue O**

Yak, itu baru chapter kedelapannya…

Maap kalo DeiLu ngupdet ficnya lama!

Dan maap kalo makin lama makin gaje and nyasar ceritanya! =.="

Okeh…para senpai sekalian…

Maukah…

Senpai sekalian…

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please? ^^


	9. Chapter 9 : Happy Halloween!

Chapter 9! DeiLu apdet kilat nih..! 2 chap sekaligus! Okeh, langsung baca!

**Disclaimer** : Oom Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita, DeiLu punya!

**oOo**

**(Happy Halloween!)**

"Fiuh…" legaku setelah mendekorasi kelas untuk perayaan Halloween.

"Nih, minum!" tegur Konan sambil melempar satu botol air mineral.

"Terima kasih, un." Jawabku.

Mendekorasi untuk event yang kita tunggu-tunggu pasti tidak terasa. Tapi, setelah mendekorasi itu, efeknya baru terasa. Tapi semua itu terbalas oleh hasil dekorasinya. Dimana-mana ada labu-labu kecil, dan disudut kelas dan dibeberapa meja juga terdapat labu-labu besar yang sudah kami berikan lilin di dalamnya. Kelopak bunga mawar tersebar dimana-mana. Di papan tulis sudah kami tempel spanduk Halloween. Aku suka sekali event ini! Tapi, aku masih penasaran dengan lomba-lomba yang diadakan.

"Konan-chan, un. Temani aku ke mading ya!" pintaku yang langsung menggamit tangannya langsung.

Tiba di mading, aku melihat pamflet tentang Halloween. Aku melihat lomba-lombanya. Yah, tidak ada yang menarik kecuali satu lomba. Fashion show! Aku ingin ikut tapi aku tidak punya kostum. Sayang sekali.

"Dei, aku sarankan kau ikut fashion show aja deh!" kata Konan menyadarkan lamunanku.

"Ah? Fashion show, un? Aku ingin ikut sih. Tapi, aku tidak punya kostum, un." Jawabku lesu.

"Tenang saja! Aku akan membantumu!" jawab Konan semangat.

"Te-terima kasih, un! Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik!" ucapku senang.

Setelah pulang, aku pergi ke rumah Konan. Ketika aku melihat kamarnya, di tempat tidurnya sudah disiapkan macam-macam kostum untuk Halloween. Aku sungguh beruntung karena mempunyai sahabat yang seperti ini!

"Nah, silahkan pilih yang mana." Kata Konan. Saking banyaknya kostum yang dia punya, aku jadi bingung. Tapi, dia juga menyarikanku kostum yang cocok.

"Dei, bagaimana kalau yang ini?" Tanya Konan sambil memberikan salah satu kostumnya. Yah, menurutku itu kostum yang sangat mewah. Layaknya para perempuan bangsawan, seperti itulah tema baju yang disarankan Konan.

"Tapi, apa nggak terlalu rame, un? Lagian aku juga tidak terbiasa dengan memakai gaun-gaun yang rumit." Jawabku sejujur-jujurnya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Konan. Aku takut kalau dia kerepotan untuk memilih kostum yang cocok untukku.

"Konan-chan, un. Apa aku boleh meminjam baju ini hanya untuk Halloween sekolah saja, un? Kalau kostum, menurutku aku sudah mempunyai rencana." Tanyaku sambil memegang salah satu kostum –mungkin dibilang tidak.

"Hm? Kamu mau yang itu? Silahkan! Dengan senang hati! Oh, ya sekalian yang ini ya. Kamu mendapatkan bonusnya!" jawab Konan sambil memberikanku semacam slippers berbentuk labu diujungnya –itu karena aku memilih baju yang motifnya sama dengan slippers itu. Tak lama kemudian, aku pulang ke apartemenku.

"Astaga, un. Aku ingin mengikuti lomba itu. Tapi, apa mungkin aku bisa menang walaupun harus memakai baju ala neko maid, un?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Aku memang punya beberapa baju-baju yang bertema maid –itu juga aku masih sempatnya untuk mengambil baju-baju itu dari rumah lamaku yang sekarang sudah dijual.

oOo

Tiba saatnya lomba dan event itu dirayakan. Uh…aku grogi sekali. Kenapa perasaan grogi ini selalu menemaniku? Yah, dari apartemen aku langsung memakai pakaian yang aku pinjam dari Konan. Dan aku tidak lupa untuk membawa baju yang sudah kurencanakan untuk fashion show nanti.

"Hai, Dei-chan!" teriak seseorang dari tempat yang agak yauh dari temptaku berdiri. Oh, itu ternyata Konan. Dia bergaya seperti–bukan! Sepertinya dia merancang sendiri. Dari sekian tokoh-tokoh anime yang kuketahui tidak ada yang bergaya seperti itu. Baju dress yang sepertinya punk berwarna putih sampai menutupi tangannya dan di atas lutut kira-kira 7 senti, dan sentuhan tali-tali berwarna hitam meliliti bagian bawah dressnya. Dan tidak lupa dengan aksesorisnya, bunga mawar putih di atas kepalanya.

"Kau cantik sekali Konan-chan, un." Kagumku. Ya, saat ini aku memakai dress tanpa lengan yang tipenya seperti dress rumahan tapi tema dari dress-ku ini tepat dengan Halloween. Kalau dilihat dari belakang, tampaknya dress itu sampai ke lutut, tapi kalau dilihat dari depan jawabannya adalah kebalikannya. Sekitar 10 senti di atas lutut. Walaupun aku agak risih dengan dress ini, tapi aku menyukainya! Ah, ditambah lagi dengan tempat labu untuk menampung permen-permen –yang setiap orang yang datang ke sini sudah diberikan oleh panitia event di pintu gerbang sekolah–. Dan juga dengan slippers itu.

"Kau…kau apalagi! Kau lebih cantik! Bahkan imut!" jawab Konan kagum. Dan ketika itu juga Itachi dan Kisame pun datang dengan kostum mereka masing-masing. Aku agak malas mendeskripsikan kostum mereka, sekarang ini pikiranku agak kacau.

Sejauh ini, aku tidak melihat 'si cuek bebek' itu. Apa mungkin dia tidak datang ya? Oh ya, katanya juga lomba-lomba yang ada disini tidak ada yang menarik. Mungkin itu alasan dia untuk tidak hadir di event ini.

_Bagi para peserta lomba Fashion show harap segera mendaftar di kelas 12-D! Terima kasih._

"Yuk, Dei!" ajak Konan yang langsung menggamit lenganku tiba-tiba.

Aku pun terkejut ketika itu juga. Entah kenapa aku bisa melamun tanpa alasan seperti ini.

Setelah menunggu hampir setengah jam, akhirnya acaranya pun dimulai.

"Yo! Happy Halloween semua! Di sini Kai Kayto yang akan membawa acara ini!" ucap Kai dengan kostum yang dijamin membuat para fansgirl-nya itu klepek-klepek.

"Hei! Di sini juga ada Ruru Hokuto! Jangan mulai acara ini tanpa aku!" ucap Ruru tiba-tiba. Di berkostum layaknya psycho girl.

"Yak! Kita mulai kontesnya! Jumlah peserta dalam kontes ini berjumlah 15 orang. Lumayan sedikit, tapi acara tidak akan terasa karena kostum-kostum yang mereka pakai itu keren-keren banget!" kata Kai dengan senang.

"Kita mulai saja, ini dia peserta nomor 8!" teriak Ruru dan melihat kearah tirai. Aku terpana dengan penampilannya, dia ingin kumpulan memori-memori lama yang mengerikan ia jadikan dalam satu kostum. Gaun goth sampai menutupi kaki, sentuhan payung kecil berwarna hitam, aksesoris yang berbau goth, dan juga membawa buku yang bermakna memori-memori lama yang mengerikan itu. Alasan make up-nya, aku tidak bisa mencirikannya, karena aku tidak pandai dalam make up.

"Nah, saatnya para juri memberikan nilai!" kata Ruru sportif. Juri pun memberikan nilai. 80, 85, 80, itulah nilai yang didapat oleh peserta nomor 8. Beberapa peserta sudah tampil.

"Ya, ini dia peserta berikutnya. Wuw…aku yakin para laki-laki yang melihat kontes ini pasti tepar deh! Ini dia, peserta nomor 3!" teriak Kai.

Keluarlah seseorang dari tirai itu. Yap, dia adalah ketua geng perempuan yang ada di sekolah ini. Haruno Sakura, begitulah yang kukenal. Kali ini dia membuatku sangat-sangat terpana pada kostumnya. Dia bergaya ala vampire, tapi pakaian dia itu yukata berwarna ungu gelap. Juri menilai, 95, 90, 100.

"Wao…! Nilai yang tinggi sekali ya itu! Baiklah kemudian, peserta berikutnya, peserta nomor 5!" ucap Ruru. Itu adalah nomor giliranku, dan aku sudah bersiap-siap. Aku sudah berjanji, tidak apa-apa kalau tidak menang asalkan aku jangan menangis. Untuk apa aku menangis hanya gara-gara ini. Apa aku akan kehilangan sahabat-sahabatku? Apa aku akan kehilangan reputasiku, statusku di sekolah ini? Aku mulai melangkah menuju keluar tirai. Gaya yang kupakai adalah Neko Waitress, dengan membawa nampan juga. Agak risih, tapi ini yang aku tunggu-tunggu selama 15 tahun ini.

"Tiba saatnya juri menilai! Berapakah nila-nilai untuk si Neko Waitress ini?" ucap Kai. Di saat itu juga aku mulai deg-degan menanti nilai juri. 90, 90, 85. Nilai yang membuat jantungku bergerak normal seketika. Dan ketika itu juga, aku keluar dari panggung kontes.

"Fiuh…lega rasanya, un." Ucapku.

"Dei, ternyata kamu hebat juga ya! Kamu bisa memilih fashion yang cocok untuk kamu!" ucap Konan bangga.

"Terima kasih, un." Jawabku malu. Setelah beberapa peserta terakhir tampil, inilah saatnya untuk mengumumkan siapa pemenangnya.

"Ya! Sekarang pengumumannya, siapa yang akan menjadi juara fahion show event tahun ini! Dan pemenangnya adalah…Haruno Sakura! Selamat ya! Dan kalian bisa melihat peringkat kalian di mading oke!" ucap Ruru dengan bangga. Yah, memang aku tidak menjadi juara pertama, tapi aku senang karena bisa memakai pakaian yang sudah kurencanakan ini. Setelah itu, aku mengganti pakaianku. Dan aku mengunjungi stan-stan yang ada di sana. Sesekali aku melihat lomba-lomba yang lain.

"Dei-chan, ke stan makanan yuk! Lapeerrr…" ajak Konan. Kemudian, kami menuju ke tempat stan-stan makanan. Makanan-makanan di sana memang menggiurkan, aku jadi ingin memakan semuanya. Aku hanya membeli cupcake labu saja, sedangkan Konan membeli soda shake rasa strawberry, dan cupcake mata (hanya hiasannya saja, rasanya vanila).

"KYAA, UN!" teriakku. Lagi-lagi sial mendatangiku, aku terpeleset karena slippers-nya agak licin. Tapi, saat kubuka mataku pelan-pelan, seseorang menolongku. Aku tidak tahu itu siapa, mungkin aku bisa mengambil poinnya kalau orang itu bergaya ala Kaito Kid, hanya saja dia memakai topeng untuk mata. Aku terpesona pada topengnya, keren sangat keren. Sentuhan bulu-bulu yang ada di bagian kiri dan juga beberapa pearl kecil di kedua bagian. Perpaduan kostumnya sangat bagus, apa dia seorang fashionista?

Aku segera bangun dari tangkapannya, "Te-terima kasih, un." Jawabku malu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya pelan.

"Dei-chan! Aku cari Itachi dan Kisame dulu ya!" teriak Konan yang sudah agak jauh dariku. Sekarang tinggal aku dan orang yang ada di depanku –yang aku tidak tahu siapa dia.

Sejenak, kami saling berpandangan. Sepertinya aku mengenali mata itu, tapi aku belum bisa memastikannya karena lampu-lampu kecil yang tidak terlalu terang. Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum tipis. Dia menggenggam tanganku dan mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Tunggu, bukannya ini di aula? Untuk apa orang ini mengajakku ke aula? Memang sih, aula tidak dipakai untuk event kali ini. Tapi, ruangan yang tidak terpakai kan harusnya terkunci. Kenapa ini tidak?

Kami pun terhenti di tengah-tengah ruang aula, aku tetap tidak mengerti apa maksudnya! Mencoba ingin melarikan diri, tapi tidak bisa. Ada perasaan kuat yang memaksaku terus berada di sini. Orang itu menjentikkan jarinya, dan…

PATS!

Lampu dansa pun hidup. Seperti aba-aba. Kemudian, jentikkan jarinya yang kedua terdengar alunan musik yang lembut. Tiba-tiba, dengan pelan dia membuka topengnya. Mata hazelnya yang bercahaya ketika terkena pantulan cahaya, rambut pendeknya yang merah itu bagaikan Raspberry yang ingin kumakan, dan wajahnya yang cool itu. Astaga feelingku ternyata benar, si cuek bebek! Dia tersenyum padaku, akhir-akhir ini dia banyak tersenyum padaku. Entah kenapa dan maksudnya apa. Kemudian, dia mengulurkan tangannya. Dan aku menerimanya. Kami pun berdansa.

oOo

"Konan-chan, un! Konan-chan, un!" teriakku. Sedari tadi aku mencari Konan tapi tidak ketemu juga!

"Ah, maaf Dei-chan! Aku barusan juga mencarimu. Hm? Dia siapa Dei?" Tanya Konan sambil menunjuk seseorang disebelahku.

Ketika Konan ingin membuka topeng si cuek bebek –baru aku saja yang tahu-, tiba-tiba 2 orang muncul dari arah koridor.

"Ah, Itachii..! Kisamee..!" teriaknya dengan lari kecil kemudian memeluk mereka berdua.

"Akhirnya, kalian datang juga. Dari mana saja kalian?" Tanya Konan.

"Kami baru saja dari tempat kontes komedi di kelas 11-C." jawab Itachi enteng.

"Maaf kami meninggalkanmu, Konan." Ucap Kisame sambil mengelus pundaknya.

"Ok, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, sekarang…" ucap Konan terputus.

"Gimana kalo kita ke tempat mading lomba fashion tadi?" ajak Itachi.

"Ah..! Ide bagus..! Yuk semua!" ajak Konan semangat.

Ketika kami sudah sampai di madding, kami pun melihat urutan para pemenang kontestan-kontestan.

"Hebat kau Dei…" kagum Itachi.

Aku pun bingung, aku tidak tahu maksud Itachi apa karena aku tidak mau melihat mading itu, firasatku mengatakan kalau aku tidak mungkin menang.

"Wah…hebat kau Dei-Chan! Kau menjadi juara kedua..!" kagum Konan. Aku pun terkejut mendengarnya, kedua? Aku juara kedua?

"Yang benar, un?" tanyaku yang masih shock.

"Iya…! Wah, kau lucu juga ya dengan gayamu itu!" kata Kisame.

"Te-terima kasih…un." Ucapku terbata-bata + malu.

oOo

Pagi Senin yang melelahkan, kau tahu kenapa? Karena semalam aku dan seluruh panitia pendiri event Halloween harus membersihkan semua properti-properti yang ada.

"Hoaahm…harus ke sekolah ya, un?" tanyaku lesu. Aku teringat baju Halloween yang kupinjam dari Konan-chan! Aku harus cepat-cepat!

"Konan-chan, un! Aku ingin bicara padamu, un!" teriakku dari arah datang dan langsung menyeret tangan Konan masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya Konan sambil mengusap pergelangan tangannya.

"Maaf Konan-chan. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini, un." Ucapku sambil mengeluarkan dan memberikan sesuatu.

"Hum? Apa I–oh ini." Ucapnya lega bahwa yang ingin kukembalikan itu adalah baju yang kupinjam saat Halloween kemarin.

"Terima kasih banyak, un!" ucapku.

"Tidak, terima kasih karena kau sudah menyukainya. Jadi, ini untukmu saja! Resmi menjadi milikmu seutuhnya." Jawab Konan enteng.

"Y-yang benar, un? Terima kasih banyak Konan-chan, un!" jawabku yang kemudian memeluk Konan.

**O To Be Continue O**

Yak, itu baru chapter kesembilannya…

Maaf kalo makin lama makin gaje and nyasar ceritanya! Pikiran kepepet! =.="

Saatnya bales review :

**Nara Naiko **: iya Nara-san, terima kasih banget udah baca ff DeiLu ini.. *bungkukbungkuk*

**Bloody Femme **: Gak papa kok femme-san, seenggaknya masih ada yang mau ngereview untuk ff ini DeiLu seneng kok #sroootplakk! Arigatou untuk sarannya~ *bungkuk*

Nanti bakal ada chapter selanjutnya ko!

DeiLu nerima flame, tapi gak terlalu pedes-pedes amat…

Okeh…para senpai sekalian…

Maukah…

Senpai sekalian…

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please? ^^


	10. Chapter 10 : November Event

Haihai…! Wuiih, ff ini ternyata udah banyak banget chapternya! Sesuatu banget *plakk*! Aduh? Telat updateee! *headbang ke dinding* Oke, langsung baca! Biarkan DeiLu meratapai kesalahan fatal ini…

**Disclaimer** : Oom Masashi Kisihimoto

Cerita, DeiLu punya!

**oOo**

**(November Event)**

Satu bulan sudah berlalu, kali ini bulan November. Aku sudah mengetahui kapan ulang tahunnya sekarang. Tidak sampai 2 minggu lagi dia memasuki usia selanjutnya. Semua informasi kudapat dari Konan. Sekarang aku sudah terbiasa dengan mereka berDUA. Hanya satu orang yang belum bisa kukendalikan sikapku. Yap, kepada Sasori.

"Konan, un! Kamu mau tidak belajar bersama di apartemenku?" tanyaku.

"Mmm, baiklah. Tapi jam berapa?" tanyanya yang sedang merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Ya…pokoknya nanti aku telepon saja, un. Tapi mau kan?" tanyaku dengan ber-_kitty face + eyes_. (maklum DeiLu gak suka puppy)

"Iya…"

"Mmm…apa kau tidak ada acara lagi dengan anak 10-D, un?" tanyaku.

"Mm…tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Soalnya, aku ingin mengajakmu pulang, un." Jawabku dengan nada yang lebih pelan.

"Ah…baiklah. Tapi aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Bukankah kau akhir-akhir ini sudah lebih akrab dengannya?" Tanya Konan dengan curiga.

"Iya sih…tapi aku sedang tidak ingin pulang dengannya, un."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mempunyai 'janji' dengan temanku, un."

Konan hanya bersikap santai dan tidak ingin membeberkan rahasia 'teman baru'-nya itu.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang!" ajaknya.

oOo

Malam harinya, aku menelpon Konan.

"Halo."

"Konan, un. Apa kau bisa belajar dirumahku sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Sekarang? Baiklah! Aku segera datang!" jawab Konan dan segera menutup teleponnya.

Bahagia dan juga senang. Itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Kemudian, aku segera mebereskan apartemenku.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ya, un! Sebentar!" teriakku sambil membukakan pintu.

"Selamat datang Konan-cha…n, un" ucapku yang hampir terputus ketika aku membuka mataku. Dia juga mengajak 3 orang terkeren di sekolah itu! Dan aku sangat grogi di saat itu juga!

"Ma-mari masuk, un." Ucapku gugup.

"Wah…kau rajin juga ya! Rapi sekali kamarmu!" puji Konan. Itachi dan Kisame hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk dan Sasori hanya bisa pasang stay cool-nya.

Tak lama kemudian, kami pun mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang diberikan. Walaupun kami semua berbeda kelas, tapi setidaknya kami bisa mendapat bahan-bahan materi pelajarannya yang akan datang.

"Ahh…aku haus! Dei-chan, maukah Dei-chan mengambilkanku minum?" tawar Konan.

Kisame dan Itachi hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk (lagi).

"Baiklah, un…yuk Konan-chan!" ajakku.

"Padahal kan aku yang minta, kenapa aku harus ikutan membuat minumnya?" gumamnya dan akhirnya mengikutiku ke dapur.

**Konan's POV**

"Huh…membosankan, un!" keluh Deidara.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Bukannya kau habis bersenang-senang dengannya?" gumamku.

"Uh?" tanyanya.

"Ah, tidak. Maksudku, bukankah kau sudah bersenang-senang sepanjang malam kerjamu bersama Mae?" tanyaku gugup.

Deidara hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaanku dengan wajah yang lemas. Hampir saja aku ingin tertawa, tapi aku memalingkan pandanganku dan berpura-pura batuk. Jika saja dia tahu kalau Mae itu hanya mengerjainya.

"Untung saja tidak kelepasan." Batinku lega.

"Yah, sebetulnya bisa juga sih, un. Tapi, entah kenapa selalu ada yang ganjil, un! Aku tidak tahu itu apa!" jawabnya sambil menata gelas, dan aku mengambil satu botol sirup yang sudah dicampuri dengan air yang dijamin rasanya pas di dalam lemari esnya.

"Yuk, kita ke tempat belajar lagi! Lagian mereka juga sudah mulai haus tuh!" ajakku.

Dia pun tersenyum.

**End of Konan's POV**

"Akhirnya, pelayannya datang juga!" ucap Kisame yang daritadi sudah kipas-kipasan dengan buku kimianya.

Konan pun mendeathglare Kisame, sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak tersinggung karena itu adalah pekerjaan sampinganku.

Baru beberapa langkahku dari dapur, Sasori dengan cepat mengambil tatakan gelas yang kupegang.

"Eghem!" Kisame berdehem.

"Egh…eghem!" dilanjut dengan Konan.

"Ghem…" dehem Itachi pelan.

"Iya, ya sabar! Ini juga mau diisi gelasnya! Kalo suara serek jangan gede-gede juga kali dehemnya!" ucap Sasori jengkel sambil menuangkan sirup ke dalam gelas-gelas dengan cepat dan lincah. Semua gelas, kecuali miliknya.

"Sori deh kalo nyinggung!" kata Kisame setelah meminum seteguk sirup yang sudah terisi digelasnya.

"Lebih baik kau minum juga seperti yang lain. Nggak enak tahu sama kamunya." kata Konan yang kemudian memberikanku isyarat bahwa aku yang harus menuangkan minuman itu digelasnya.

Aku membalas isyarat itu dengan menunjuk diriku sendiri yang berarti kenapa-harus-aku, dan Konan pun memberikan deathglare padaku. Sebuah ancaman.

"Baiklah…" gumamku. Sekilas aku melihat wajah Konan yang tersenyum makna kemenangan.

Aku agak kerepotan memegang botol sirup itu. Masih agak penuh, jadi harus dua tangan memegangnya. "Ah..!" teriakku kaget. Botol sirup itu pasti sudah jatuh dan lantai pasti sudah basah jika dia tidak menolongku untuk memegangnya. Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa seceroboh ini!

"Lain kali hati-hati." Ucapnya.

"Maaf, un." Jawabku malu.

Setelah itu, aku kembali ke tempat dudukku. Konan memberiku sesuatu. Sebuah surat dan juga sedikit gambaran.

Di kertas itu digambarkan gadis berambut panjang yang memakai yukata dan juga seorang laki-laki yang agak tinggi darinya. Latarnya agak samar-samar, tapi bisa kutangkap kalau latar tersebut bertema karnaval. Lebih tepatnya di pusat karnaval. Keduanya saling bertolak punggung. Dan disana tertulis "Me and You Always Together".

"Apa maksudnya…" gumamku pada Konan. Dan aku melihat Konan, lagi-lagi wajahnya tersenyum.

Tepat pukul 10.00 malam mereka semua pulang. Senang rasanya bersama mereka. Tapi…

CUP

Langsung wajahku merona. Dia secara tiba-tiba mengecup pipiku! Dan secara tiba-tiba, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Hati-hati, selamat malam, dan terima kasih." Ucapnya yang membuatku ingin mencair langsung.

Aku hanya bisa mematung setelah dia pergi menyusul 3 temannya yang sudah mendahuluinya. Untung saja kejadian tadi tidak ada yang melihatnya kecuali hanya aku dan dia. Yah, itu karena dia membantuku merapikan kamar.

Kemudian aku menutup pintu kamarku. Dan setelah itu aku segera terjun ke tempat tidurku.

"Aku senang senang senang, un!" teriakku tidak karuan. Dan tidak lama kemudian, aku tertidur. Tidur dalam mimpi yang indah.

**Saso's POV**

Semalam mungkin bagiku menjadi malam yang indah. Walaupun aku belum tahu pasti kenapa, tapi yang jelas point pertama yang bisa kutangkap adalah bisa melihatnya dan bertemu lagi dengannya. Akhir-akhir ini perasaanku jadi nggak menentu!

Kembali ke kejadian semalam! Sebenarnya, selama aku berada di apartemennya yang kulakukan hanya melihatnya, dan bukan belajar. Kuambil beberapa buku dan kubuka asal buku-buku tersebut –biar dibilang belajar, tapi itu hanya untuk penyamaran saja! Sama sekali aku tidak tahu apa yang aku pelajari!

"Ahh…aku haus! Dei-chan, maukah Dei-chan mengambilkanku minum?" tawar Konan pada Deidara yang sedari-tadi sibuk membolak-balikkan halaman buku Biologi.

"Baiklah, un…yuk Konan-chan!" jawabnya dengan wajah lemas. Seperti orang yang putus asa karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari halaman yang sudah dibolak-balik sedari-tadi selama 1 jam. Tapi, sekilas aku melihat dia tersenyum. Astaga, manis sekali! (kenapa jadi kayak stalker gitu ya?)

Aku menghela nafas panjang, dan menunggu mereka berdua kembali ke ruang tengah dengan membaca sekilas halaman-halaman yang sudah terpampang di depanku.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka datang dengan membawa tatakan yang dibawanya. Dengan sigap, aku mengambil tatakan itu dari genggamannya. Walaupun yang lain asik menyindirku tapi aku sengaja mengabaikannya. Memang aku terkenal dengan stay cool-ku, jadi aku harus mempertahankan trademark-ku itu!

"Ghem…" waktu itu juga Itachi berniat menyindirku, tapi ke-stay cool-annya yang udah kelewat batas itu sudah dikenal banyak orang, dia hanya bisa berdehem pelan. Ingin rasanya aku tertawa pada saat itu juga, tapi inget tetep stay cool!

"Iya, ya sabar! Ini juga mau diisi gelasnya! Kalo suara serek jangan gede-gede juga kali dehemnya!" kalo nggak salah aku mengatakan itu. Sebenarnya, aku hanya berpura-pura. Tapi, banyak yang bilang aku berbakat di bidang acting, jadi ya aku manfaatkan saja waktu itu.

Kutuangkan sirup yang sedaritadi ditangan Konan ke dalam gelas-gelas yang sudah tersedia, kecuali milikku. Kau tahu kenapa? Aku sengaja melakukannya, karena aku ingin dia –Deidara- yang melakukannya!

"Lebih baik kau minum juga seperti yang lain. Nggak enak tahu sama kamunya." kata Konan. Dia memberikan isyarat padanya bahwa dia yang harus menuangkan sirup ke gelasku. Tapi, dia membalas ucapan Konan dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Kemudian, aku melihat Konan mendeathglare-nya.

"Baiklah…" gumamnya.

Sepertinya dia agak kerepotan memegang botol sirupnya. Isi sirupnya masih agak penuh, jadi dia harus memegangnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ah..!" teriaknya kaget. Spontan aku segera menahan botol sirupnya dan otomatis aku juga memegang tangannya.

"Lain kali hati-hati." Ucapku.

"Maaf, un." Jawabnya malu. Manis sekali.

Setelah itu, kami selesai belajar bersama. Yang lainnya membereskan buku-buku pelajaran, sedangkan aku dan Deidara merapikan apartemen. Tidak terlalu berantakan, hanya pada daerah TV dan sofa saja yang berantakan. Aku sekilas melihatnya yang sudah terlihat lemas. Mungkin tenaganya terkuras untuk belajar tadi, sehingga dia hampir tidak sanggup membereskan apartemen ini. Kemudian aku mengambil jaketku yang tergeletak di tempatku 'belajar'. Konan, Itachi, dan Kisame sudah mendahuluiku. Aku melihatnya yang masih berdiri di samping pintu –menungguku.

CUP

Aku mencium pipinya sekilas.

"Hati-hati, selamat malam, dan terima kasih." Ucapku kaku. Aku tidak terbiasa mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu pada perempuan!

Kulihat sebentar wajahnya yang tiba-tiba sekilas kemudian pergi menyusul teman-temanku yang mendahuluiku.

Sebenarnya, aku sudah mengatakan pada Konan kalau ada acara sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya –Deidara- dia harus mengabarkannya padaku. Perasaan seperti ini disebut 'suka' oleh kebanyakan orang. Tapi, aku tidak mau suka! Aish, akhir-akhir ini pikiranku hamper dipenuhi oleh dirinya. Kemudian, aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil sarapan pagi di ruang makan.

**End of Saso's POV**

Empat hari lagi adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi aku bingung harus memberinya apa.

"Konan-chan, apa kau sudah menyiapkan kado untuk Sasori, un?" tanyaku.

"Belum. Kenapa? Bingung ya mau kasih apa?" goda Konan.

"Iya, un. Memang orang seperti dia itu susah ditebak apa yang dia suka, un." Ucapku.

"Menurutmu, kado yang terbaik pada orang yang kita suka itu bagaimana, un? HMPH!" ucapku dengan lantang dan kemudian menutup mulutku erat-erat.

"Apa? Orang yang kita suka? Kau suka padanya?" Tanya Konan.

"Tidak, un!" jawabku.

"Tidak ada gunanya juga kau menyangkal. Perasaan nggak boleh dibohongi. Kalau kamu kelepasan di depanku juga, aku nggak bakalan gacor kok!" ucapnya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Benar kamu Konan-chan. Perasaan memang tidak boleh dibohongi, un." Gumamku.

"Hm…biasanya kado yang terbaik untuk orang yang kita suka itu makanan favoritnya. Kalau kita nggak tahu, biasanya sih cokelat. Tapi lebih baik cokelat buatan sendiri." Jelas Konan.

"Terima kasih Konan-chan, un!" jawabku sambil memeluk Konan.

"Sama-sama."

Setelah pulang dari sekolah, aku mampir ke toko supermarket dulu untuk membeli bahan-bahan membuat cokelat. Tapi, disana aku bertemu dengan geng perempuan disekolahku –siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura dkk. Aku tetap cuek saja, walaupun mereka menatapku sinis.

Setelah di apartemen, aku mulai membuatnya. Agak merepotkan karena aku harus membeli buku resepnya yang agak lumayan jauh. Setelah satu setengah jam berlalu, cokelat yang kubuat pun jadi. Kuharap dia akan menerima pemberianku.

Hari H pun datang, ini saatnya aku harus memberikan kado yang sudah kupersiapkan dari hari sebelumnya. Memang tidak ada perayaan yang mewah disekolah.

Konan pun datang menghampiriku. "Hallo! Apa itu? Kado ya? Untuknya? Wah…" Tanya Konan bertubi-tubi.

Aku hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan Konan dengan anggukan pelanku.

"Kapan kau akan memberinya?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah, un." Jawabku. Tak lama kemudian, orang yang ingin kutemui datang juga.

"Eh, itu orangnya! Sas, sini! Ada orang yang ingin ketemu sama kamu!" teriak Konan yang selisih satu senti dia atas telingaku.

Orang yang dipanggil pun merespon, dan dia pun menuju ke tempat aku dan Konan berdiri. Ketika dia sudah berada tepat di depan kami –tepatnya di depanku-, tiba-tiba Konan langsung kabur!

"Konan-chan, un!" teriakku. Astaga, aku grogi sekali kalau seperti ini.

"Apa kau ingin bicara padaku? Kalau tidak ada lebih baik aku pergi saja." Katanya datar.

"Tunggu, un!" tegasku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa memegang tangannya.

Dia pun memandangku heran.

"Um…aku hanya ingin…" ucapku GROGI. Ternyata susah menyatakan hal spele di depan orang yang kita sukai.

Kemudian, dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya seakan-akan ia ingin tahu apa yang ada dibalik punggungku.

"Um…aku hanya ingin memberimu ini, un!" ucapku cepat dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil –yang kalian tahu pasti apa itu isinya- dan pergi.

Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku sudah melanggar janjiku dengan Mae! Aggh…! Orang macam apa aku ini!

oOo

**Sasori's POV**

Aku bingung dengan gadis pirang itu. Sikapnya terutama, kadang-kadang dia menjadi gadis yang menyenangkan, dan kadang-kadang dia menjadi gadis yang membuatku penasaran.

Oh, ya. Tadi dia memberiku kotak kecil, mungkin aku bisa menangkap poinnya kalau itu adalah kado. Memang banyak orang-orang yang memberiku kado –terutama para perempuan-, tapi aku lebih tertarik oleh kado yang satu ini. Sangat simple, aku jadi ingin membukanya. Kubuka pita kado yang meliliti kado, kemudian membuka tutup kado itu. Dan kau tahu apa isinya? Aha! Cokelat! Hha, jadi ingat masa kecil. Tapi, tunggu ada surat. Kemudian, aku membaca isi surat tersebut.

_Untuk yang ulang tahun,_

_Hei! Selamat ulang tahun ya, un! Kuharap kau bisa menjadi orang yang berharga bagi orang-orang yang ada disekitarmu. Oh, ya! Cepat-cepat taruh di kulkas. Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan bisa memakan cokelat itu, un! Sekali lagi otanjoubi omodetou!_

_Salam,_

_Dei_

"Dasar." Gumamku sambil tersenyum. Kemudian, aku melihat bagaimana kondisi cokelat yang diberi olehnya. Masih utuh. Kemudian, aku menuruti apa kata isi surat tersebut. Menaruhnya di dalam kulkas. Dan sekali-kali aku iseng dengan mengambil HP ku.

**oOo**

Yak, itu baru chapter kesepuluhnya…

Maap kalo DeiLu ngupdet ficnya lama!

Maaf untuk review-review yang masuk DeiLu gak bias bales, coz demmie (si modem) lagi bermasalah. Biasa udah mau akhir tahun. =.="

Dan maap kalo makin lama makin gaje and nyasar ceritanya! =.="

Nanti bakal ada chapter selanjutnya ko!

Mungkin chapter selanjutnya bakal jadi chapter TERAKHIR…! *mulai nyediain tisu*

DeiLu gak tega harus pisah secepet ini… hiks…hiks…*sroot*

DeiLu nerima flame, tapi gak terlalu pedes-pedes amat…

Aer dirumah DeiLu lagi diserang ulet bulu. *diserang ulet bulu*

Okeh…para senpai sekalian…

Maukah…

Senpai sekalian…

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please? ^^


End file.
